Corvus Black-Lestrange pour vous servir !
by Pakalos
Summary: 31 octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort est défait et ses Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban. 26 août 1982, Bellatrix Lestrange a demandé un recours et est finalement acquittée et de nouveau libre, de même que son mari. 5 septembre 1982, Bellatrix se retrouve dans un petit quartier moldu, Privet Drive, et tombe face à un bébé aux yeux verts et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle décide de le
1. Prologue: Procès, elfes et bébé

.

**Corvus Black-Lestrange pour vous servir !**

.

**NdA****:** Heeey ! Je ne tiens pas en place, ce n'est pas possible ! Encore une fic ! Mais rien ne va plus ! XD Bref, voici une petite fic, dont j'ai pour l'instant écrit 3 chapitres (les 3 suivants sont encore sous forme de plan), pour vous faire patienter avant la sortie du **Trio d'Ombre** ! (qui n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver... Ooops)

**Couple(s)****:** Bah, pour l'instant n'a pas, mais peut-être bien plus tard, à voir.

**Discleamer****:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

**Bêta:** Lia9749 (merci pour tes corrections !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Prologue : Procès, elfes et bébé**

_26 août 1982_

\- Encore une fois, je vous le répète, asséna l'avocat d'une voix coupante, Madame la Présidente, mesdames et messieurs les jurés, rien, absolument _rien_, n'indique que ma cliente est coupable de quoi que ce soit. Avez-vous seulement des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? continua-t-il en dardant un regard perçant vers le jeune avocat de la défense qui essuyait son front en sueur, pâle. Non, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Or, des preuves, il s'agit de l'essence même d'un procès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais… la Marque des Ténèbres…, tenta son opposant.

\- N'est nulle part en vue ! Voulez-vous, _encore une fois_, que ma cliente vous montre son bras, plus que vierge de toute trace incriminante ?

L'avocat de la défense blêmit et vacilla depuis sa place.

\- Non, reprit son confrère en se tournant vers la Présidente, cela serait bien inutile, puisque, _encore une fois_, le résultat sera le même !

\- Pourtant, opposa celle-ci en se saisissant d'une liasse de parchemin, il est indiqué ici que votre cliente, Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, se trouvait bel et bien chez les Londubat au moment où les Aurors sont arrivés, et avait la baguette pointée vers eux, prête à lancer un sort.

L'avocat la scruta un moment puis haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-il dit quel sort s'apprêtait-elle à jeter ?

La Présidente lut une seconde fois le parchemin par-dessus ses lunettes, puis se redressa.

\- Non, il n'en est pas fait mention.

L'avocat eut un sourire vainqueur et se tourna vers la foule derrière lui, qui suivait avec attention ce qu'il se déroulait.

\- Je ne nie pas le fait que Madame Lestrange, son mari et son beau-frère se trouvaient sur les lieux du crime à l'arrivée des Aurors, ce serait inutile, car tout à fait véridique, et ces hommes du Ministère ont bien fait leur travail. Cependant ! Ont-ils réellement bien fait leur travail en accusant ma cliente et ceux qui l'accompagnaient d'avoir jeté le sort Impardonable, le Doloris, à Monsieur et Madame Londubat ? Non. Car ils n'avaient aucune preuve, et aucun droit de les jeter ainsi en prison sans même les interroger.

L'avocat laissa planer un silence dans lequel certaines personnes du public se tournaient les unes vers les autres en murmurant.

\- Tout ce que ces messieurs du Ministère ont vu, c'est Madame Lestrange pointant sa baguette vers le couple Londubat, et son mari à leurs côtés. Dites-moi, dit-il en se tournant vivement vers l'avocat de la défense qui sursauta, cela ne vous semble pas plutôt être un geste de secours ? Car oui ! continua-t-il alors que les murmures se firent de plus en plus fort. Ma cliente essayait bel et bien de lancer un sort de soinaux pauvres malheureux qui avaient été agressés par on ne sait qui ! Elle et son mari portaient secours aux Londubat ! Car ils étaient les premiers sur les lieux, et combien de temps pensez-vous que faire appel à un médicomage d'Urgence aurait pris ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Le temps, mesdames et messieurs, est primordial pour sauver une vie ! Et ce jour-là, les Aurors, en désarmant Madame Lestrange, son mari et son beau-frère sans sommation, ont fait perdre ces précieuses secondes à Monsieur et Madame Londubat !

Un brouhaha éclata derrière lui.

\- De plus ! continua l'avocat dont la voix puissante semblant se repaître du bruit. Ces Messieurs du Ministère ont grossièrement emprisonné des innocents, sous prétexte d'une affabulation, alors que le véritable coupable court toujours !

À ce stade, la salle n'était plus qu'exclamations et échanges entre les gens du public, qui se questionnaient sur le bien-fondé de l'action des Aurors. Emprisonner trois personnes à Azkaban durant un an sans aucune preuve n'était certainement pas légal.

\- Silence ! intervint la Présidente. Ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Continuez, je vous prie, s'adressa-t-elle à l'avocat lorsque le calme revint.

L'homme la remercia d'un regard.

\- Alors je vous le demande, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, de quoi ma cliente est-elle coupable ? D'avoir voulu aider ceux qui en avait le besoin vital ? Serait-elle donc coupable d'assistance à personne en danger ? argua-t-il sur un ton si ironique que certains rires fusèrent dans l'assistance.

La présidente fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontente du revirement d'opinion des jurés.

\- Madame la Présidente, reprit l'avocat d'une voix plus posée. Selon les faits établis par vous-même, ma cliente n'est coupable de rien. C'est pourquoi je trouve on ne peut plus juste que Madame Lestrange soit acquittée deces charges ridicules pour lesquelles elle est injustement accusée.

Sans plus se préoccuper du bruit des conversations qui emplirent soudain la salle, l'avocat retourna à sa place, échangeant un regard confiant avec sa cliente, enchaînée sur un siège au milieu de la salle.

\- Le Parquet va délibérer, dit la Présidente d'une voix pincée.

Alors que celle-ci et les jurés se retiraient, l'avocat regarda sa cliente. Celle-ci vit qu'il la regardait et il lui adressa un sourire. Un soulagement imperceptible passa dans ses prunelles grises et elle détourna la tête, levant le menton avec arrogance vers ce public avide qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

L'homme détailla un peu plus la femme qu'était Madame Lestrange. Malgré son année entière à Azkaban qui avait creusé de profondscernes et l'avait amaigrie au possible, elle respirait la classe et la fierté. Son masque de glace ne se fissurait pas un seul instant. La parfaite Sang-pur dans toute sa grâce et sa splendeur.

Une demie-heure plus tard, le Parquet pénétrait à nouveau dans la salle. La Présidente s'installa à sa place, et les jurés firent de même. Puis la Présidente ouvrit la bouche, annonçant la décision finale :

\- Après délibération, le Parquet déclare Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, non-coupable. La séance est levée ! ajouta-t-elle alors que la salle éclatait en exclamations diverses et variées.

Bellatrix baissa légèrement la tête, un infini soulagement dissipant toute trace d'incertitude visible sur ses traits. Puis elle se reprit et dévisagea d'un air narquois et hautain le public et les Aurors, penauds et furieux, qui venaient la libérer de ses chaînes.

Elle était libre.

.

Bellatrix leva le regard vers le plafond en passant les grandes portes de chêne du Manoir Lestrange. Elle était de retour chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, toussant un peu à cause de la poussière eut une moue de dégoût en constatant que les elfes n'avaient pas fait leur travail. Immédiatement, elle en appela un et lui ordonna d'un ton tranchant de remettre en état le Manoir. Son mari allait la rejoindre dans quelques jours, si son procès avait le même résultat que le sien, et elle voulait que tout soit impeccable.

Dirigeant d'une main de fer les travaux des elfes, elle eut un doux sourire en repensant à Rodolphus. C'était qu'elle l'aimait bien cet idiot, finalement. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu tenir durant un an à Azkaban, c'était lui qui, de sa cellule voisine l'avait soutenue suite à son désespoir et sa fausse-couche. Son sourire se fana immédiatement à ce souvenir.

Elle était enceinte d'un mois au moment où ces imbéciles d'Aurors l'avaient enfermée sans procès à Azkaban. L'insalubrité du lieu n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une femme dans son état, et la présence des Détraqueurs n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses. Et voilà que, enfin, après plusieurs années où Rodolphus et elle désespéraient d'avoir un enfant, on le lui arrachait de la plus horrible des manières !

Elle contint ses larmes de rage et donna un violent coup de pied à un elfe qui passait par là. Et le médecin incompétent que ces idiots de gardiens avaient appelés n'avait rien pu faire. Le traitement dû aux Détraqueurs avait affaibli son organisme et, pour préserver son corps, ce dernier avait déclenché la fausse-couche. Pire, la conclusion du médecin avait été sans appel, elle ne pourrait plus jamais porter d'enfant.

Ivre de rage et de tristesse, Bellatrix partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant enfin libre court à ses larmes et sa douleur, et se jeta sur son lit où elle resta, apathique, toute la journée, après avoir détruit la moitié du mobilier de la pièce.

Il en fut de même pour le jour suivant.

Ainsi que celui d'après.

Les elfes, inquiets pour la santé de leur maîtresse, tentaient de lui apporter à manger, mais Bellatrix refusait de se nourrir, et si l'un des serviteur savait l'outrecuidance d'insister, il se voyait lourdement châtié, avec la menace de se faire donner un vêtement au-dessus de la tête. Effrayés, ils fuyaient la chambre sans demander leur reste, laissant toutefois un peu de bouillon sur une table, espérant que Maîtresse Bella se nourrisse un peu. Tous n'avaient qu'une hâte, que Maître Rodolphus rentre vite à la maison pour s'occuper de leur Maîtresse qui dépérissait.

Quatre jours après que Bellatrix ait été libérée, Rodolphus le fut à son tour et rejoignit, euphorique bien que fatigué, le Manoir familial, histoire de fêter sa joie avec sa femme. Seulement, il ne fut accueilli que par des elfes penauds se tirant les oreilles de peur et d'angoisse.

\- Maîtresse Bella est dans sa chambre, Maître Rodolphus, le renseigna le plus vieux des elfes. Elle ne s'est pas nourrie depuis plusieurs jours. Roby est inquiet, Maître Rodolphus.

Sentant une terrible angoisse poindre à son tour, Rodolphus monta quatre à quatre les marches du Manoir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa femme à la volée.

\- Bella ! s'écria-t-il.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans les appartements d'une dame ? persifla Bellatrix, allongée sur son lit.

Elle était incapable de se lever.

\- Bella…

Bellatrix soupira, mais mit de côté sa mauvaise humeur. Son mari était de retour. Elle se redressa et un sourire sincère vint étirer ses lèvres sèches.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit-elle.

Les yeux de Rodolphus se mirent à briller. Il avança vers sa femme et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

\- Reste allongée, tu es encore faible.

Les yeux gris de Bellatrix se durcirent et s'emplirent de colère.

\- Tu apprendras, _mon cher_, qu'une Black n'est jamais faible, est-ce clair ?

Rodolphus retint un sourire qui aurait pu être mal interprété. Il retrouvait sa Bella !

Après le retour de Rodolphus au manoir, Bellatrix consentit à se réalimenter. Cependant elle restait maigre et, si son apathie avait diminué, cette dernière était toujours présente, ponctuée par quelques éclats de violentes colères. Elle était en pleine dépression et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir, pas même les nuits passionnées qu'elle et Rodolphus partageaient.

Rodolphus voyait, avec tristesse et impuissance, sa femme, si forte en temps normal, se laisser aller au désespoir. Le pire, c'est qu'il en connaissait la source principale. C'était l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pu mettre au monde, et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'héritier. Elle s'en sentait coupable, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Un jour, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se décida à aller confronter sa femme. Il devait la faire réagir ! Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser dépérir ainsi !

Cette discussion donna lieu à une grosse dispute, où certains vases en firent les frais. Néanmoins, Rodolphus considéra cela comme une avancée : Bellatrix avait réagi.

.

_5 septembre 1982_

D'autres disputes retentirent dans le manoir. Plus ou moins violentes, avec parfois des échanges de sorts, mais à la dernière, Bellatrix, après un mot malencontreux de Rodolphus, partit. Elle sortit du Manoir en trombe et transplana à peine les grilles passées.

Puis transplana de nouveau, sans se soucier de sa destination, au risque de se désartibuler. Puis encore.

Comment elle était arrivée dans ce fichu petit quartier moldu, elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Sans faire attention aux murmures outrés et intrigués sur son passage commentant son apparence et sa tenue, elle avança droit devant elle, le regard vide fixant la rue devant elle sans la voir. Sa baguette la démangeait de lancer un Doloris à ces êtres inférieurs.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle déambula dans ces rues sans nom, ou tout du moins dont elle ne retenait pas le nom, mais elle fut réveillée de son état second par des cris.

Les cris d'un bébé ou d'un très jeune enfant, qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pétunia ! cria la voix d'un homme. Mais fais-le taire !

\- Je n'y peux rien, Vernon ! répliqua la voix stridente d'une femme. Il hurle comme un veau qu'on égorge pour une raison que j'ignore ! Et il va réveiller notre petit Duddy ce bon à rien !

\- Fiche-le dans son placard, ça nous fera des vacances !

Les cris de l'enfant semblèrent alors étouffés, même si on entendait toujours des bruits diffus.

Estomaquée, Bellatrix se stoppa au milieu de la rue. Les moldus étaient vraiment des êtres abjects ! Incapables de s'occuper convenablement d'un enfant ! De quel droit pouvaient-ils en avoir un alors qu'elle était condamnée à ne jamais en avoir ? Hein, pourquoi ?!

Elle leva la tête vers la maison d'où provenaient les cris. Hideuse, comme toutes les habitations moldues. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût et plaignit l'enfant qui se trouvait sûrement actuellement dans un placard. Vraiment, quelles méthodes d'éducation pitoyables ! Les moldus n'étaient décidément que des animaux.

Un bruit de ferraille suivit d'une pétarade retentit et Bellatrix vit s'éloigner le couple dans une espèce de grosse boite de fer jaune, une… voiture si elle se souvenait bien.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, les pas de Bellatrix la menèrent sous le porche de la maison et elle se retrouva à ouvrir la porte d'un geste de sa baguette. Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tellement ridicules ces piètres protections dont usaient les moldus. Elle s'avança dans le couloir qui prolongeait l'entrée et avisa un petit placard. Les bruits de pleurs retenus provenaient de là. Sans réfléchir à son geste, Bellatrix ouvrit le loquet qui retenait prisonnier la créature à l'intérieur et ouvrit.

Les sanglots cessèrent immédiatement, et elle se retrouva face à deux immenses lacs émeraude, noyés sous un flot de larmes. Assis à même le plancher, un bambin d'à peine deux ans la regardait fixement d'un air surpris et apeuré. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui tombaient sur le front, de la morve lui coulait du nez, et surtout, il avait les oreilles très rouges ainsi que des plaques rouges sur le corps, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait malade.

Comme au ralenti, elle avança la main et dégagea ses cheveux sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Le petit la laissa faire sans cesser de la fixer. Il était bouillant ! Alors qu'elle allait retirer sa main, elle sentit une aspérité sous ses doigts.

Intriguée, elle souleva la frange et écarquilla les yeux. Le gamin avait une cicatrice, légèrement rouge, en forme d'éclair sur le front !

\- Harry Potter, hoqueta-t-elle avec surprise.

Le petit sembla la regarder avec plus d'intérêt, comme s'il reconnaissait son nom. Bellatrix ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, sa raison lui criait de se venger, cet enfant avait fait disparaître son maître, mais d'un autre, un instinct maternel qu'elle ne se connaissait pas lui dictait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant innocent et visiblement maltraité par sa famille adoptive. Des immondes moldus avaient la tâche de s'occuper du petit héros du monde sorcier ! Si ça n'était pas ironique…

Elle resta plusieurs secondes immobile, fixant l'enfant devant elle. Ce dernier se mit alors à tousser et tomba en avant. Elle tendit soudainement les bras et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête par terre.

Puis il se mit à geindre et de nouveau à pleurer, néanmoins sans bruit.

\- Ma… maman…, pleurnicha le petit.

Bellatrix sentit son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir d'enfant alors que ces ignobles moldus, eux, en avaient un dont ils ne voulaient visiblement pas ?

Elle croisa de nouveau le regard vert et sa décision fut prise, le petit était un sorcier après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit élevé par ces pitoyables moldus. De toute façon, les parents d'Harry Potter étaient morts, alors cet enfant en avait besoin d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps, et se releva, le bambin dans ses bras. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de l'habitation moldue. Un sourire orna alors ses lèvres et elle se pencha vers l'enfant, déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Viens, mon chéri, dit-elle d'une voix douce, on rentre à la maison. Maman va appeler un médicomage et tu n'auras plus mal, c'est promis.

Le petit leva le regard vers elle et il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle disait car il eut un petit sourire joyeux et un air soulagé dans ses prunelles, comme s'il savait qu'elle l'arrachait à l'enfer. Il tourna son visage contre la robe sorcière de Bellatrix, et ferma ses petits poings sur le vêtement.

\- Maman…, murmura-t-il.

Bellatrix sentit son coeur faire un bond de joie, puis elle transplana.

Affalé sur un des canapés du petit salon, Rodolphus soupira en se saisissant d'un énième verre de bourbon. Il allait finir complètement ivre s'il continuait… D'ailleurs, il avait furieusement envie de frapper sur la tête de cet imbécile d'elfe qui le regardait avec appréhension et ne lui amenait ses verres qu'à contrecoeur.

Bella… Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Il ferma les yeux en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Un craquement le fit sursauter, le sortant de sa se redressa et hoqueta de surprise. Devant lui se tenait Bellatrix. Elle souriait d'une façon qu'il n'aurait plus jamais crue possible, et avait le regard un peu fou. Dans ses bras, un enfant aux cheveux noirs en bataille somnolait.

\- Rodolphus, fit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je nous ai trouvé un fils.

.

**NdA****:** Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette entrée en matière ? Du procès ? De la raison de Bellatrix d'adopter Harry ?

**Qq explications****: **À propos du procès, comme je ne suis pas trop au fait du droit et tout ça, il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences à ce niveau, je ne suis pas du tout une pro, même si j'essaie de coller au mieux ^^' Ensuite, je voulais préciser trois choses: 1) la marque des Ténèbres n'apparaît pas sur le bras de Bellatrix car, avec la disparition de Voldemort, elle s'est effacée tout simplement (pour moi c'est comme ça que Lucius Malfoy a réussi à s'en sortir dans le canon); 2) l'avocat de Bellatrix ne mentionne pas Barty Croupton Junior, alors qu'il a, comme les Lestranges, été sur les lieux du crime chez les Longdubat, tout simplement parce que Barty a eu son jugement avant et a clamé haut et fort qu'il était mangemort, ce qui desservirait bien entendu sa cliente; puis 3) bien que dans le 6e tome, Bellatrix dit être "fière" (je crois) d'être allée en prison pour son Maître, ici elle préfère la liberté, bon ce n'est pas trop fidèle au personnage, mais elle a été rendu à moitié folle par Azkaban, alors...

**Au prochain épisode... Anniversaire, gâteau et cafards !**

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


	2. Anniversaire, gâteau et cafards

.

**Corvus Black-Lestrange pour vous servir !**

.

**NdA****: **Et bonjour à tous ! Alala, j'avais tellement hâte de vous livrer ce chapitre ! XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi (oui, je ris de mes blague toute seule) parce que... wesh... les gars... 17 reviews juste pour mon prologue ?! J'en revenais pas ! J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite alors !

**Couple(s)****:** Bah, pour l'instant n'a pas, mais peut-être bien plus tard, à voir, ptet selon vos désidérata et propositions ;)

**Discleamer****:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

**Bêta:** Lia9749 (merci pour tes corrections !)

**Rep aux reviews anonymes:**

_ana_: Merci pour ta review ! Que de points d'exclamation ! Et bien, voici la suite pour voir ce que tu en penses x)

_Dia_: Hé ben ! "Magique", vraiment ? XD Et ben je suis contente, alors ! Voici la suite !

_adenoide_: Hey ! En fait, la Marque n'a pas vraiment disparu, je sens que je n'ai pas été très claire dans mes explications... En fait, comme lors de la fin de la première guerre, elle s'est atténuée jusqu'à PRESQUE disparaître (à cause de l'état de demi-fantôme de Voldychou) et c'est donc comme ça que les Malfoy, que Bellatrix et tout le tralala s'en est sortit. Du coup, vous verrez sûrement réapparaître ce cher Voldingue...

_Guest(du 27/02)_: Merci de ta review, pense à mettre un petit pseudo la prochaine fois que je vous distingue ! ;)

_Guest(du 28/02)_: Merci de ta review ! (pareil que ton autre pote Guest ahah XD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire, gâteau et cafards**

_5 juin 1991_

\- Corvus Black-Lestrange ! Si tu n'es pas dans le salon dans les cinq minutes, j'envoie Kroky te tirer du lit ! Et tu sais ce que ça signifie !

Corvus grimaça en entendant la voix, ô combien aimante, de sa mère depuis sa chambre. Fallait pas dire, mais elle avait la voix qui portait ! D'ailleurs, Corvus s'en serait bien passé certaines nuits où ses parents avaient la folle idée d'essayer de lui faire un petit frère…

Repoussant les couvertures, Corvus se leva du lit à baldaquin dans lequel il était paresseusement allongé. Non pas qu'il soit encore endormi, mais Corvus aimait rester dans son lit, sous les couvertures, jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie au scandale et ne le décide à se lever prendre le petit-déjeuner que les elfes avaient préparé. Enfin, vu l'allure du ciel à travers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, il serait plutôt proche de midi…

Corvus bailla en retirant le pyjama de soie verte qu'il laissa tomber négligemment au sol. Bah, ça n'était pas comme si un elfe n'allait pas le ramasser de toute façon. Il prit une douche rapide dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre qui le réveilla un peu plus. Puis il se dirigea vers la penderie et prit mécaniquement le premier caleçon qui lui tombait sous la main. Il allait prendre ses habits de tous les jours, quand la raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait si gentiment réveillé, se rappela à lui.

L'anniversaire de son cousin.

Mer… credi.

Un elfe apparu soudain à ses côtés, un vêtement sur les bras.

\- Maîtresse Bellatrix a demandé à vous porter ceci, jeune Maître, fit-il d'une voix couinante en s'inclinant son nez touchant presque le sol.

Corvus prit le vêtement, remerciant l'elfe d'un vague « hum », et le déplia. Il s'agissait d'une robe sorcière haute facture verte et noire, dont la matière était indéniablement de la soie. Soupirant, Corvus l'enfila, laçant comme il le fallait les cordons dans son dos. Une fois fait, il se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Tout compte fait, maman a plutôt bien choisi ! dit-il, satisfait, avec un sourire en coin.

Les manches étaient plutôt évasées, s'arrêtant à ses poignets, et la coupe semblait faite sur-mesure. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Le vêtement était noir avec des pans de tissu vert le long de la robe et sur le torse.

Oui, superbe.

Corvus jeta alors un regard à son visage.

Heu… moins superbe. Surtout la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue gauche.

Jurant et pestant, Corvus se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se saisit d'une brosse à cheveux, s'acharnant dessus jusqu'à lisser convenablement sa tignasse désordonnée. Il les avait longs jusqu'en dessous des épaules, et qui semblaient partir dans tous les sens. Et encore, c'était moins pire que lorsqu'il les avait courts. Il les noua en un catogan lâche, imitant parfaitement la coiffure de son oncle, avec un ruban du même vert que sa robe. Son oncle avait la classe. Même si sa mère ne l'aimait pas.

Corvus jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre et de se précipiter en bas, ses longs cheveux noirs volant derrière lui. Il avait hérité de la chevelure sombre de sa mère, même si elle restait lisse (du moins, quand ses cheveux ne jouaient pas les rebelles) contrairement à elle qui les avait bouclés, et des yeux bleus foncés de son père, au grand dam de sa mère, qui se lamentait qu'il n'ait pas les yeux gris des Black.

Les époux Lestranges l'avaient adopté lorsqu'il avait deux ans et il ne s'en souvenait donc pas vraiment, mais il savait qu'ils avaient réalisé une adoption par le sang, un ancien rituel soit disant perdu depuis des siècles (mais rien n'était impossible pour la famille Black bien sûr), et ils étaient donc devenus ses « vrais » parents, de chair et de sang. Bien sûr, Corvus connaissait son histoire, avant cela, il était Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter. Mais il ne se plaignait absolument pas d'avoir changé d'identité, au moins, il avait des parents, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il était resté Harry Potter.

Sa mère l'avait une fois emmené voir le quartier moldu (pouah!) dans lequel il aurait dû vivre. Il en avait été profondément dégoûté et horrifié. Horrifié de voir qu'il aurait pu devenir aussi laid et gros que ce Dudley Dursley si sa mère n'était pas passée là, par hasard. Et ces gens semblaient si… peu réceptif à toute forme de magie ou d'étrange quel qu'il soit, que samère avait été certaine qu'il aurait vécu un enfer s'il été resté ici. Et Corvus la croyait, elle lui avait en effet raconté comment elle l'avait récupéré et, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, il en avait gardé une légère claustrophobie et une étrange peur des placards fermés à clef.

De son ancienne apparence, il ne lui restait que cette étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair, que ses parents n'avaient pas su faire disparaître à l'aide de la magie pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient. Sa mère avait alors pris le parti de la modifier afin d'écarter les doutes. Il avait donc à présent une légère cicatrice formant une sorte d'étoile qu'il cachait sous sa frange de cheveux noirs.

\- Corvus ! le réprimanda sa mère alors qu'il déboulait à toute vitesse dans le salon. Un Black reste digne et ne court pas !

\- Oui, maman, répondit le jeune garçon en mesurant son allure.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'adoucit à la vue de son fils. Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui caressa la joue.

\- Cette robe te va très bien, dit-elle d'un ton fier le regard brillant.

\- Merci maman, répondit Corvus avec un sourire d'ange. Toi aussi tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, cette robe te va à ravir.

Bellatrix rit et se redressa.

\- Vil flatteur, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Voilà qui promet pour tes années à Poudlard…

Corvus lui adressa un sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne. Cependant, il ne mentait pas. Sa mère était vraiment superbe. Malgré ses quarante ans passés, elle était encore une jeune femme plantureuse. Elle portait actuellement une robe noir et bleu style victorien, avec une sorte de corset au niveau de la taille, l'affinant davantage. Les manches étaient amples et vaporeuses, d'un voile noir aux reflets bleutés presque transparent. La jupe se composait de voiles noirs et bleus qui se mêlaient dans une harmonie désordonnée. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux noirs aux boucles souples lâchés dans son dos, ondulant selon ses mouvements.

\- Dis-donc jeune homme, fit une voix dans le dos de Corvus, j'ai à peine le dos tourné que tu en profites pour courtiser ma femme ?

Une main se posa sur sa tête et ébouriffa joyeusement ses cheveux.

\- Hééé ! Arrête papa ! J'ai passé une éternité à me coiffer ! protesta Corvus en chassant la main de son père sous le rire de ce dernier.

Corvus se recoiffa en boudant. Rodolphus se tourna vers Bellatrix et son visage s'illumina.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il les yeux brillants.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel, mais Corvus vit ses pommettes prendre une très légère teinte rose quasi-indiscernable.

\- Évidemment, répliqua Bellatrix d'un ton désinvolte avec un geste de la main comme si cet état de fait coulait de source.

Rodolphus ne répondit pas, sinon par un rictus amusé. Corvus détailla son père. L'homme s'était aussi bien apprêté. Il portait une robe beige, avec des broderies couleur or aux manches et sur les pans de devant, à la coupe droite très masculine et ses courts cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés en arrière.

\- Vous aussi vous n'êtes plutôt pas mal, mon cher, dit alors Bellatrix à son mari avec un sourire en coin.

Rodolphus arqua un sourcil et s'approcha de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Serait-ce de la flatterie, Madame Lestrange ? dit-il, taquin.

\- Prenez-le comme vous voudrez, répliqua sa femme sans pour autant se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'homme.

Rodolphus se pencha et embrassa Bellatrix sur les lèvres, qui entoura son coude ses bras.

\- Beurk ! Prenez une chambre ! s'indigna Corvus à renfort de grands cris outrés.

Les deux adultes se séparèrent en ricanant devant la mine dégoûtée de leur fils.

\- Bon, reprit Rodolphus. Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, ta sœur et son mari doivent nous attendre, dit-il à sa femme.

Celle-ci se redressa et souffla dédaigneusement.

\- Ils nous attendront, ce n'est pas comme si le déjeuner allait s'envoler.

Corvus eut une grimace en se dirigeant à la suite de ses parents vers la cheminée. Il n'avait aucune hâte de voir son cousin… Cet espèce de petit prétentieux était juste insupportable ! Et Corvus ne pouvait, justement, pas le supporter. Cependant, il avait faim de ne cracherait pas sur un bon déjeuner. Mine de rien, il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner à cause de son heure de lever tardive. D'habitude sa mère l'obligeait à se lever, mais peut-être avait-elle cette fois-ci compté sur son estomac pour l'appâter… Peut-être même que les elfes étaient dans le coup, pensa Corvus en jetant un regard suspicieux à Kooky qui détourna le regard, l'air coupable. Ha ! Il le savait ! Saleté…

\- Corvus ! appela sa mère déjà dans la cheminée. Dépêche-toi !

\- Je croyais qu'ils allaient nous attendre de toute façon, ronchonna Corvus en traînant des pieds.

Sa mère roula des yeux avant de jeter un regard noirà son mari qui riait de la remarque de son fils. Tout le monde savait que Corvus et son cousin entretenaient une espèce de rivalité et se querellaient souvent l'un l'autre, jusqu'à, parfois, en venir aux mains comme de vulgaires moldus, et pourtant, à chaque fois, ils les obligeaient à se côtoyer. Pfff, injustice totale.

Finalement, Corvus prit place entre ses deux parents dans la cheminée et son père lâcha la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre avant de donner leur destination d'une voix forte :

\- Manoir Malfoy !

Corvus se sentit décoller et compressé et ferma les yeux avant de, de nouveau, sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Beeuuh… il détestait voyager par cheminette… Enfin, ça n'était pas pire que le transplanage. La mieux restait encore le balai volant. Même si son père avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand sa mère avait tenu à lui apprendre les rudiments du vol. À quatre ans.

Corvus rouvrit les yeux et sortit de la cheminée à la suite de ses parents en s'époussetant discrètement, pour atterrir dans le luxueux salon des Malfoy. Debout devant eux, la famille au grand complet, soit Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, les attendaient, droits comme des « i », Draco dans une pathétique imitation de son père. Corvus dissimula son ricanement devant le ridicule du jeune blond. Il avait l'air d'avoir un balai coincé dans le cul. Et pas un balai de première classe vu sa tête de constipé.

\- Bella ! s'écria joyeusement Narcissa en s'avançant vers sa sœur, les bras ouverts.

Bellatrix sourit et rendit son étreinte à la blonde.

\- Cissy, fit-elle, ne fais pas comme si nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis une éternité…

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le mari de sa sœur.

\- Rodolphus, le salua-t-elle d'un sourire.

L'homme lui répondit d'un sourire amical, il s'avança ensuite vers Lucius à qui il serra la main formellement, bien qu'un léger sourire orne les lèvres de l'aristocrate. Les salutations entre Bellatrix et Lucius furent bien plus froides et pincées. Bellatrix détestait Lucius et celui-ci le lui retournait bien, cependant ils faisaient un effort par égard pour Narcissa.

Corvus s'avança à son tour vers son oncle, un peu intimidé. L'homme était grand et impressionnant. Il respirait la classe, le pouvoir et la prestance, et Corvus l'admirait (c'était d'ailleurs le deuxième grand désespoir de sa mère, après ses yeux). Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux pour imiter sa coiffure, se disant que peut-être ainsi il serait aussi classe que son oncle.

\- Bonjour mon oncle, dit-il en essayant de ne pas rendre sa voix trop tremblante.

Corvus ignora le ricanement de Draco, les yeux rivés sur Lucius. Ce dernier eut un véritable sourire et posa une main sur la tête de Corvus d'un geste affectueux.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Draco s'étrangla avec sa salive (de jalousie supposa Corvus) et Corvus lui envoya un regard moqueur. Le petit blond le fusilla du regard, et les deux cousins s'affrontèrent silencieusement avant que Narcissa n'intervienne.

\- Allons, saluez-vous les enfants.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, mère. Enfin… dans mon cas seulement, fit-il avec une oeillade moqueuse envers Corvus.

Ce dernier souffla d'un air excédé avant de faire une révérence plus qu'obséquieuse devant le blond.

\- Je vous salue, Ô grand bébé de onze ans.

\- Espèce de…

\- Draco ! le coupa Narcissa.

\- Mais maman…, commença Draco d'un ton plaintif.

Corvus poussa une exclamation faussement étonnée.

\- Oh ! Mais où sont passés les « mère » si complaisants ? Serais-tu finalement qu'un bébé, Draco ?

\- Corvus, ça suffit, fit Rodolphus sévèrement en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son fils.

Corvus détourna le regard en croisant les bras, indigné. Les adultes finirent de se saluer et d'échanger des banalités, avant que la maîtresse de maison ne les invite à la suivre à l'extérieur, dans les jardins, où ils allaient déjeuner. Il faisait assez chaud en cette journée du mois de juin, et les Malfoy, sous l'insistance de Draco, avaient décidé que le déjeuner d'anniversaire de leur fils se passerait dans les jardins. Évidemment, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se pavaner en montrant les paons albinos, récente acquisition de son père. Ce à quoi Corvus répondit qu'ils ressemblaient assez à Draco, ils avaient l'air tout aussi stupides. Heureusement, leurs parents intervinrent avant que cela ne dégénère.

Quand les plats, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres apparurent sur la table, Corvus se mit à saliver et s'empêcha de sauter dessus, ce serait vraiment indigne de lui, sans parler qu'il se ferait proprement enguirlander par sa mère. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner ce plaisir à Draco assis en face de lui.

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, les adultes conversant de choses que Corvus et Draco jugeaient sans intérêt. Corvus ricana quand son cousin se fit reprendre alors qu'il avait le coude sur la table, un air d'ennui profond marqué sur le visage. Draco le fusilla du regard et Corvus se cacha derrière sa serviette pour masquer son hilarité. Malheureusement pour lui son père le surprit et lui asséna une taloche derrière la tête. Corvus grimaça en se frottant la tête sous le regard supérieur et moqueur de Draco.

Corvus regarda les plats encore présents sur la table. Il avait encore faim, mais il voulait garder une place pour le dessert qu'il savait être un superbe et immense gâteau d'anniversaire. Les Malfoy ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié.

Pour passer le temps, il se mit à donner des coups de pied à Draco sous la table. Coups que ce dernier lui rendit affectueusement.

Enfin le dessert arriva au grand bonheur des deux enfants. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique pièce montée où un château en sucre glace à l'effigie de Poudlard était disposé au sommet. Ah oui, se souvint Corvus, son stupide cousin avait désormais l'âge d'aller à Poudlard.

\- Bon, tu les souffles tes bougies ? râla Corvus (non, il n'était pas jaloux). Ou est-ce que tu comptes imiter la carpe jusqu'à demain ? Parce que là t'es bien parti…

\- Corvus ! fit Rodolphus.

\- T'inquiète, cousin, je vais les souffler mes bougies, répondit Draco.

Corvus n'aima pas du tout son sourire. Vraiment pas. Et il eut raison. Draco prit une grande inspiration et souffla de toutes ses forces, non pas sur les bougies, bien qu'elles se furent éteinte en même temps, mais en direction de Corvus et celui-ci se retrouva avec le visage totalement recouvert de sucre glace. Corvus se recula dans un cri et se mit à tousser, du sucre glace étant rentré dans sa bouche.

\- Draco ! s'écria Narcissa.

Draco lui fit un sourire innocent, l'air vaguement contrit.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas mesuré la force de mon souffle.

Corvus le fusilla du regard alors que sa mère lui essuyait le visage avec une serviette. Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son air satisfait et suffisant à ce blond peroxydé ! Il avança la main vers le gâteau et vit Draco plisser les yeux. Il se saisit à pleine main de crème et l'envoya s'écraser sur la figure de son cousin, un peu échoua même sur ses cheveux (auxquels Draco apportaient un plus grand soin) pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il y eut un instant de silence autour de la table avant que Draco ne pousse un cri de rage et lui retourne la pareille.

\- Ma robe ! protesta Corvus alors qu'un morceau de gâteau s'écrasait sur son vêtement.

\- Ça c'est pour mes cheveux !

\- Les garçons ça suffit ! tonna Bellatrix.

Cependant Corvus n'y fit pas grand cas et monta carrément sur la table pour se jeter sur son cousin qui tomba de sa chaise et le tartiner de crème de la tête aux pieds. Draco poussa un hurlement strident comme si Corvus était en train de l'assassiner et Corvus en profita pour lui enfourner de la crème dans le gosier. Peut-être que comme ça il allait s'étouffer.

Satisfait, Corvus vit Draco prendre une intéressante couleur bleue. Mais tout à sa contemplation du visage bleuit de son cousin, il ne s'attendit pas au violent coup de genou qui l'atteignit aux côtes. Le souffle coupé, il tomba sur le côté et se retrouva à son tour en position de faiblesse, Draco assis sur lui le tartinant allègrement de crème mélangée à des morceaux de gâteau.

\- _Levicorpus _!

Corvus et Draco poussèrent un cri de surprise et de peur (même s'ils ne le montrèrent pas) mêlées quand ils décolèrent au-dessus du sol soulevés en l'air par la cheville.

\- Et bien, et bien… fit une nouvelle voix d'un ton sarcastique. C'est animé par ici…

\- Severus ! s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Relâche mon fils immédiatement ! s'égosilla Bellatrix. Sale sang-mêlé !

Severus leva un regard ennuyé vers les deux formes gigotantes couvertes de crème et de gâteau qui tentaient toujours de se frapper même suspendues dans les airs.

\- Oh, cette chose est ton fils ? Je suppose donc que l'autre est Draco.

Lucius soupira.

\- _Finite_, fit Severus d'un ton légèrement méprisant.

Les deux enfants retombèrent lourdement sur le sol et Rodolphus et Narcissa saisirent chacun leur fils respectif avant qu'ils ne se remettent à se battre. Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard blasé, se demandant ce que ça allait donner à Poudlard lorsqu'ils auraient leur baguette magique. L'école n'allait pas s'en remettre, ils plaignaient d'avance les professeurs.

Bellatrix, quant à elle, agressa Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Celui-ci prit le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de lui répondre faisant bouillir la femme de rage.

\- Et bien j'ai été invité à l'anniversaire de mon filleul, il est donc logique que je sois présent non ?

\- Le repas est terminé depuis longtemps !

Severus ne répondit pas à Bellatrix, se contentant de se servir une part de gâteau. Ou du moins de ce qu'il restait du gâteau.

\- Intéressante présentation, Narcissa, dit-il en direction du monticule de crème qui fut autrefois une superbe pièce montée.

Narcissa envoya un regard noir à Draco qui déglutit et se tassa sur sa chaise. Sa mère l'avait débarrassé du gros de la crème même si un peu de gâteau restait dans ses cheveux. Ce qui faisait jubiler Corvus qui voulait absolument être présent quand son cousin passerait devant un miroir et s'en rendrait compte. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire le malin puisque son père avait, lui, refusé de le nettoyer, lui disant que rester ainsi serait sa punition. Ce qui était suffisamment honteux pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche.

Finalement, Corvus se servit une part de gâteau. Il était bon et il regretta presque que la moitié se soit retrouvée par terre ou sur lui et son cousin. Presque. Merlin, la tête de Draco quand il découvrirait la crème dans ses cheveux serait trop hilarante ! Il essaya de camoufler son ricanement, mais son père le vit lui envoya un regard sévère qui le fit se ratatiner sur place. Aïe, il avait comme l'impression que le retour à la maison ne serait pas joyeux.

\- Je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux ? demanda alors Draco d'un ton plein d'innocence.

\- Oui, bien sûr mon chéri, répondit sa mère affectueusement.

Draco poussa un cri de joie et se dirigea en courant avant de mesurer son pas et de lever le menton d'un air digne (pour lui, car selon Corvus il était plutôt ridicule), jusqu'au monticule de paquets cadeaux. Corvus se mit à paniquer et jeta un coup d'oeil à son père, le « cadeau » qu'il avait fait à Draco…

\- À mon avis, vous le gâtez trop, dit Bellatrix en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Tu trouves ? répondit Narcissa d'un ton préoccupé abandonnant son regard doux en direction de son fils pour se tourner vers sa sœur, l'air soucieuse.

\- Nous élevons notre fils comme le Malfoy qu'il doit être, répliqua Lucius en prenant une gorgée de vin.

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, fit Bellatrix sarcastiquement.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est sûr que tes méthodes d'éducation sont bien meilleures, répondit-il d'un air hautain en montrant le gâteau.

Bellatrix se leva brusquement alors que Rodolphus grimaçait.

\- Tu m'cherches le blondinet ?! cracha-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais…, soupira Lucius.

\- Arg !

Severus sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer négligemment dans sa main.

\- Si jamais vous avez besoin, dit-il en direction de Narcissa qui avait soupiré de lassitude. _Levicorpus _est efficace dans ce genre de situation.

\- Toi, le sang-mêlé, tu me touches, je t'éventre !

\- Tellement aimable.

\- Severus, ne te mêle pas de ça, fit Lucius en se levant à son tour sans quitter Bellatrix du regard.

Un cri strident retentit soudain derrière eux. Ah, grimaça Corvus, Draco avait dû ouvrir son cadeau. Corvus se tassa dans son siège avec le secret espoir de disparaître sous la table.

\- Des cafards ! Des cafards ! Des cafaaaards ! hurlait le digne héritier Malfoy en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Rodolphus darda un regard perçant sur son fils alors que Narcissa et Lucius volaient au secours de leur progéniture chérie. Oups.

\- Corvus…, fit Rodolphus d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Heu… je suppose que dire que je suis innocent serait inutile ? fit Corvus d'une petite voix.

\- Finement raisonné, gronda son père en plissant les yeux.

Corvus baissa la tête alors que les cris de Draco résonnaient encore dans le jardin.

\- Ouiiin ! Mamaaaan !

\- Oui mon chéri, ne bouge pas, maman est là !

Malgré la scène qui aurait pu être hautement comique, le ventre de Corvus se serra d'angoisse. Autant, les colères de sa mère étaient plutôt explosives et meurtrières (pour le mobilier du manoir, RIP Edgar le buffet 7e du nom), autant celles de son père étaient froides et terriblement sévères. Et il était totalement inutile de l'amadouer comme il y parvenait parfois avec sa mère. Corvus craignait plus que tout le retour à la maison…

\- Ces fêtes sont décidément de plus en plus divertissantes, nota Severus en avalant une bouchée de gâteau.

.

**NdA****: **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit Corvus chéri ? De Bellatrix et Rodolphus ? Des Malfoy ?

**Qq explications****:** J'ai pris le parti de faire en sorte que Corvus sache pour sa "véritable" identité, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se retourne ensuite contre ses parents de lui avoir caché la vérité. Et puis, quant aux aspirations mangemortesques de Bellatrix et Rodolphus, il ne voient tout simplement pas pourquoi ils en parleraient à leur fils de ONZE ans. Deuxième chose importante: l'explication pour avoir eu un fils de deux ans sortant de nulle part viendra plus tard (Walburga Black aura notamment son rôle à jouer dedans), mais sachez que deux-trois sorts de confusion, et le tour est joué... Bon, c'est tout il me semble... Ah oui ! Et puis, vous avez vu que Bellatrix insulte Severus, en le traitant de "sale sang-mêlé", alors que (remarque judicieusement faite par ma bêta Lia9749) son fils lui-même est à la base un sang-mêlé. Et bien disons qu'avec l'adoption par le sang, elle considère que Corvus est devenu un véritable Sang-pur (et plus rien à voir avec ces immondes moldus, non mais!), donc voilà !

**Au prochain épisode... Anniversaire (re), lettre et langue fourchue !**

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


	3. Anniversaire, lettre et langue fourchue

.

**Corvus Black-Lestrange pour vous servir !**

.

**NdA****:** Youhouuuuu ! Les geeeeeennns ! Chapitre 2 en approche ! XD Bon, je dois avouer qu'il est léééégèrement en retard (trois jours, ça paaaaasse), mais j'ai une excuse ! J'étais en stage immersion avec des handicapés, dans le cadre de ma formation de prof de judo, et en rentrant chez moi (hier), je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre mon amant ! Oui, mon lit, bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? Des fois vous avez de ces idées, franchement... Enfin bon ! Si vous avez le chapitre maintenant, c'est aussi que j'ai complètement harcelé ma SB (Super Bêta) **Lia9749** alors qu'elle est en pleine révisions de bac ! :S Elle a presque tout fait hier soir alors **remerciez-la chaudement ! **Et je finis par remercier mes 15 revieweur/ses quand même ! J'vous aime ;)

**Couple(s)****:** Bah, pour l'instant n'a pas, mais peut-être bien plus tard, à voir, ptet selon vos désidérata et propositions ;)

**Discleamer****:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

**Bêta****:** Lia9749 (merci pour tes corrections !)

**Rep aux reviews anonymes****:**

_adenoide_: Hello ! Oui, Bellatrix et Lucius ne s'aiment pas et Corvus et Draco non plus, mais je trouve ça bien drôle ahaha XD Je vais en jouer durant pas mal de temps, mais tkt il n'y aura pas que ça ;)

_bellovettrix_: Hey ! Merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs étrangers hihihi x) Et ouais, Corvus se laisse pas faire ! J'l'aime bien mon bébé Corvus moi :3

_Guest(du 24/03)_: Salut ! Et ben je suis super contente que mon procès t'est convaincue ! :D Et davantage si tu aimes mes personnages, parce que je les adore et j'aime trop les faire réagir comme ça x) Merci pour ta review longue et constructive, ça fait plaisir ! Au plaisir de te voir sur les chapitres suivants ! Et mets un petit surnom ;)

_Guest(du 25/03)_: Héhéhé ! Et oui, il a dut caractère mon petit Corvus ! Les prof vont en baver mouahahahahah XD

_Guest(du 05/04)_: Merci de ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise ! x)

_Mamy 83_: Hey ! Tu adore cette histoire ? Youpiiiii C'est mon but ! Que les gens l'adore ! XD Héhéhé, ça va chauffer à Poudlard hinhinhinhinhin...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Anniversaire (re), lettre et langue fourchue**

_18 juillet 1991_

Bilan des courses, Corvus avait été enfermé dans sa chambre plus d'un mois entier, avec pour seule visite celle des elfes de maison qui lui apportaient à manger et une fois de temps en temps celle, silencieuse, de son père, ou de sa mère. Il s'était d'abord enfermé dans un silence buté pendant une semaine, refusant de leur adresser la parole. Bon, d'accord, il était totalement en tord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'enfermer comme un vulgaire prisonnier ! En fait, si sa punition avait été aussi longue, ça avait été principalement à cause de son entêtement à ne pas vouloir s'excuser.

Mais son père était complètement fou ! Il voulait qu'il formule des excuses à Draco ! Et devant témoins ! Il n'y avait pas plus humiliant ! Et puis cet idiot de blond aurait fait la même chose s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il en était persuadé !

En revenant du manoir Malfoy, son père avait brusquement pris Corvus par le bras sous l'oeil étonné de sa mère et l'avait traîné dans sa chambre, malgré ses cris de protestation. Au départ, Bellatrix avait voulu s'interposer, mais Rodolphus lui avait signifié d'un regard froid de ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Mais lâche-moi, papa ! avait hurlé Corvus. Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

Sans un mot, son père avait continué son chemin et avait propulsé son fils dans sa chambre. Puis il s'était assis sur son lit et avait mis son fils en travers de ses genoux. Corvus avait reçu cinq fessées.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'était exclamé Corvus avec frayeur alors qu'il avait réalisé ce qui l'attendait. Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Arrête !

Mais, toujours silencieux, Rodolphus ne l'avait pas écouté et avait assené sa punition. Corvus, remerciait encore Merlin qu'il ne lui ait pas ôté sa robe, sinon aucun doute qu'il aurait encore mal actuellement.

Puis Rodolphus s'était relevé, alors que Corvus s'était effondré par terre en pleurant de honte et de douleur.

\- Tu n'es plus un bébé ? avait fait la voix froide de son père et Corvus s'était arrêté un instant de pleurer. Tes agissements de cet après-midi n'étaient pas ceux d'un bébé, peut-être ?

\- C'était une blague ! Une blague !

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, Corvus, avait asséné durement son père en se mettant à sa hauteur. Même s'il est ton cousin, Draco est, tout comme toi, un Lord en devenir, et la manière dont tu as agis est la pire des offenses, tu saisis ?

Corvus avait reniflé avant de fusiller son père d'un regard bravache. Son père s'était ensuite relevé et l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu ne sortiras de cette chambre que lorsque tu seras disposé à faire des excuses publiques à ton cousin. Il est temps que tu réalises que tu n'es plus dans un monde d'enfants, Corvus. Tu auras bientôt onze ans, et je refuse tout simplement que mon fils se comporte de cette manière à Poudlard, est-ce bien clair ?

Corvus n'avait pas répondu et avait même haussé les épaules avec insolence. Puis son père était sorti, revenant uniquement tous les deux-trois jours pour vérifier si son fils avait changé d'avis. Corvus avait tenu bon un mois et dix jours, puis sa mère, qui au début le soutenait, lui avait tout simplement administré une gifle magistrale lorsqu'il avait déclaré que Draco le méritait et qu'il n'irait jamais s'excuser (avec des mots légèrement plus imagés, c'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour les mots en question qu'il avait reçu une gifle). Le lendemain midi, il y avait des cafards dans l'assiette que lui avaient apporté les elfes. Il s'était donc dit que, _peut-être_, _é__ventuellement_, il pourrait _envisager _de _possibles _excuses.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait face à son cousin, dans un des salons du manoir Malfoy, entouré de Lucius, Narcissa, sa mère et son père. Lorsque son père lui avait dit « excuses publiques » il avait cru à un véritable tribunal. S'il avait su, il se serait excusé plus tôt.

\- J'm'excuse…, marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres, les yeux fixés sur un point au-dessus de la tête de Narcissa.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, fit Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté, faussement intrigué.

Corvus le fusilla du regard et le blond lui envoya un sourire torve.

\- Et bien tu devrais peut-être envisager de te laver les oreilles un jour, siffla Corvus.

\- Corvus ! le réprimanda son père.

\- Oui, oui, grommela Corvus. Je-m'ex-cuse-pour-t'avoir-o-ffert-des-ca-fards, reprit-il plus clairement en détachant bien les syllabes et mimant par des gestes comme s'il parlait à un débile.

Le visage de Draco se plissa de colère, mais il se reprit et sourit de nouveau, bien qu'il sembla un peu coincé.

\- Oh, et pour avoir détruit mon gâteau d'anniversaire, alors ?

Corvus réprima un grognement. Grogner était indigne d'un Black.

\- Rêve pas, tu es tout aussi en tord que moi pour le gâteau, je m'excuse juste pour les cafards.

Draco sembla sur le point de se jeter sur lui et Corvus lui sourit d'un air narquois.

\- Bien, serrez-vous la main à présent, fit Narcissa tout sourire.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent simultanément les deux enfants horrifiés.

Bellatrix cacha un ricanement. Corvus plissa les yeux en direction de sa mère, il la soupçonnait de trouver la situation hilarante.

\- Allez, les pressa gentiment Narcissa.

Étrangement, ce fut Draco qui fit le premier pas et tendit la main à son cousin. Lequel considéra un instant la main tendue avant de s'approcher à son tour, un air constipé sur le visage. Tous deux se serrèrent la main, un faux sourire crispé aux lèvres, alors qu'ils essayaient simultanément de se broyer les phalanges.

\- Leurs sourires font peur, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Rodolphus en se penchant vers Lucius.

Celui-ci eut un rictus amusé.

\- Ils peuvent s'améliorer encore, je pense.

Les deux enfants se séparèrent et essuyèrent d'un même geste leur main sur leur pantalon d'un air dégoûté.

\- T'as les mains moites, dit Draco.

\- T'as un cafard dans les cheveux, répliqua Corvus.

Draco blanchit et se passa frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux avant de se rendre compte que Corvus se fichait de lui. Il lui donna un coup-de-poing à l'épaule. Corvus s'effondra par terre en criant :

\- Aïe ! Il m'a frappé !

Il aurait dû faire acteur.

\- Draco ! le réprimanda Lucius sous le sourire goguenard de Corvus.

\- Mais c'est lui qui…

\- Mais vous veniez de faire la paix, se lamenta Narcissa qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce la fixèrent, blasées.

.

_3 août 1991_

Finalement, en plus de s'être excusé auprès de Draco, Corvus avait été contraint d'inviter son cousin à sa fête d'anniversaire, début août. Corvus avait protesté, supplié, pleurniché (ce qui, en passant, lui avait valu une remontrance de sa mère qui lui disait que « les Black ne pleurnichent pas pour obtenir quelque chose » (enfin, supplient non plus)), mais ses parents avaient été inflexibles. La seule chose qui l'avait ravi, avait été d'apprendre que son oncle Rabastan viendrait à sa fête.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins deux ans, puisque son oncle passait son temps à voyager. D'ailleurs, son père disait en grommelant que son frère n'arrêtait pas de dilapider l'argent familial en femmes et en oisivetés. Il fallait dire que Rabastan, malgré ses trente-et-un ans, n'était toujours pas marié (chez les Sang-Pur, on se mariait assez tôt pour être certain d'une descendance) et était un véritable coureur de jupons (une expression de sa mère). Bref, Rabastan dénotait assez dans le milieu Sang-Pur et aimait choquer. Mais Corvus le trouvait bien plus drôle que la plupart des adultes. Sa mère le qualifiait d'irresponsable, mais Corvus n'était pas d'accord.

Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait une fois failli faire brûler le domaine entier quand Corvus avait réclamé des chamalows grillés… Ou bien cette fois où il avait creusé un trou béant dans le jardin décrétant qu'il manquait une piscine à la demeure. Ou encore quand il avait prêté sa baguette à un Corvus âgé de cinq ans avant d'aller faire une sieste tout en laissant l'enfant livré à lui-même armé d'une baguette. Corvus se souvint de s'être beaucoup amusé ce jour-là (même si les pauvres elfes ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis (le wingardium leviosa était décidément un chouette sortilège)). Il y avait aussi la fois, bien plus récente (même si elle datait de deux ans), où il était rentré complètement bourré avec des femmes pendues à ses bras dans le même état que lui. Corvus les avait retrouvés tous les trois fort dévêtus dans le salon le lendemain matin avant que Kooky n'intervienne et ne lui cache les yeux en couinant que « maîtresse Bella n'allait pas être contente, oh non ». En effet, elle n'avait pas été contente, c'était le moins qu'on ne puisse dire.

Corvus regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre en direction du portail avec une excitation grandissante pour voir ses invités arriver. Il descendit au bas de la petite corniche de la fenêtre et se précipita en bas en criant :

\- Oncle Rabastan est arrivé, maman !

\- Oui Corvus, je sais, répondit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel quand il passa en trombe devant elle.

Elle ne reprit pas son fils en disant qu'un Black ne courrait pas, pensant avec affection que c'était son anniversaire qu'il avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu.

Dès qu'il vit son oncle sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du manoir, Corvus lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Oncle Rabastan ! s'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Heeey, fit l'homme en réceptionnant tant bien que mal le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Ma parole, mais tu as encore grossi, toi !

Il redéposa Corvus au sol et lui ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux en riant.

\- Je n'ai pas grossi, répliqua Corvus en se recoiffant avec une moue boudeuse, j'ai grandi. C'est différent.

L'homme prit alors une expression soucieuse et fit semblant d'examiner son neveu sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu es sûr ? dit-il. J'ai plutôt l'impression que ton tour de taille a rattrapé ta hauteur…

\- N'importe quoi !

Rabastan éclata de rire devant l'air scandalisé de Corvus.

\- Je te taquine, le tranquillisa-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Toujours aussi mignon.

\- Je ne suis PAS mignon !

\- Et si tu arrêtais de critiquer mon fils, Rabastan, fit la voix de son père dans leur dos.

Rabastan se redressa tout sourire vers son frère aîné qui les regardait, un sourcil levé.

\- Rodo ! Ça fait longtemps, frérot !

Rodolphus grimaça au surnom plus qu'hideux, son frère ne s'arrangeait décidément pas avec l'âge. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, deux ans, répondit-il. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de rester en Roumanie pour, je cite : « découvrir une nouvelle culture, les femmes dragonniers sont pleines de ressources et ont beaucoup à m'apprendre ».

Rabastan eut la bonne idée de paraître contrit.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai dit ça, moi ?

Rodolphus soupira sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, il attira son frère dans une étreinte que ce dernier lui rendit. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, il aurait été impossible de ne pas les prendre pour des frères. Même mâchoire carrée, même carrure, même cheveux bruns… Rabastan avait raconté à Corvus que lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il aimait faire croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux, et que cela énervait beaucoup son frère (Corvus le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de le faire uniquement pour cela). La seule différence notable entre les deux frangins étaient les cheveux que Rabastan avait décidé de laisser pousser et d'attacher en queue de cheval lâche.

\- Tiens ! Môsieur Rabstan nous fait l'honneur de sa présence !

Corvus se tourna vers sa mère qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, un rictus ironique aux lèvres. Rabastan se tourna vers sa belle-sœur en souriant.

\- Bellatrix ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! C'est fou comme tu es aussi resplendissante que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue !

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil élégant et s'approcha, levant les yeux au ciel quand Rabastan se pencha pour lui faire un baise-main tout en lui envoyant une oeillade séductrice. Rodolphus lui donna une taloche derrière la tête en sifflant : « c'est _ma _femme ».

\- Juste un peu plus de rides avec l'âge, continua Rabastan sans faire attention à son frère. Aïeeeuuux !

Bellatrix venait de lui envoyer un maléfice cuisant. Rabastan se frotta la cuisse en grimaçant. Corvus dissimula un gloussement derrière sa main. Un Black ne gloussait pas, il ricanait à la limite.

\- Par contre tes maléfices cuisants n'ont rien perdu de leur intensité…, grommela Rabastan.

\- Tu apprendras, très cher beau-frère, fit Bellatrix en faisant tournoyer sa baguette, qu'on ne parle pas de son âge à une femme. Et si tu recommences…, continua-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux, sache que c'est bien plus qu'un maléfice cuisant qui t'attend…

Rabastan déglutit et se tourna vers Corvus, un air grave sur le visage :

\- Les femmes sont diaboliques, mon p'tit neveu… Fais comme moi et reste célibataire, ça vaut mieux.

\- Si c'est pour être un débauché dans ton genre, il n'en est pas question ! répliqua Bellatrix en dardant un regard soupçonneux vers Corvus.

Corvus écarquilla les yeux. Il avait seulement onze ans enfin ! Il n'allait pas penser aux filles maintenant ! De toute façon, si elles étaient toutes comme Pansy, pas question… Et puis cette idiote n'avait d'yeux que pour son stupide cousin. Qui se ressemble s'assemble dit-on, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Les Malfoy ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit alors son père.

Corvus se renfrogna.

\- Oh ? fit Rabastan avec intérêt. Les blondies' family viennent ?

Bellatrix ricana alors que Rodolphus soupirait :

\- Arrête de les appeler comme ça…

Rabastan haussa les épaules. Corvus grommela :

\- On était vraiment obligés de l'inviter _lui_ ?

Sa mère roula des yeux et son père fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, Corvus, dit-il. D'une part, il t'a invité à son propre anniversaire, et d'autre part… suis-je obligé de te le rappeler ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon…, admit Corvus de mauvaise grâce.

Évidemment, Corvus n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup profiter de la présence de son oncle que les Malfoy arrivèrent par cheminette. Corvus dissimula un ricanement en voyant Draco s'étouffer avec la suie. Narcissa eut une petite moue dégoûtée.

\- Bella, tu devrais dire à tes elfes de nettoyer un peu ta cheminée…

\- Merci Cissy, fit sa mère avec un sourire pincé, je sais encore dire quoi faire à mes elfes.

Puis Rodolphus les mena tous jusqu'au salon pour prendre un apéritif, sous les commentaires de Rabastan : « Ah, Luc' tes cheveux ont l'air plus blanc que blond, c'est la vieillesse tu crois ? ».

Au début, les conversations incluaient les enfants, mais petit à petit, les adultes se mirent à discuter de sujets plus… adultes. Corvus souffla avec exaspération en entendant son père critiquer le ministre Fudge et Lucius se moquer de « cet incompétent si crédule ».

\- Bon, laissons les vieux croutons discuter entre eux, fit soudainement Rabastan et se tournant vers Corvus et Draco. Alors, Poudlard cette année ?

Les deux enfants lui répondirent par un grand sourire, néanmoins soulagés.

\- Oui, répondit Corvus en se redressant sur son siège. J'ai vraiment hâte.

\- Moi aussi, fit Draco à son tour sans visiblement se rendre compte qu'il était d'accord avec son cousin. Il paraît qu'il y a plein de passages secrets dans le château !

Rabastan eut un petit rire et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Ah, ah, en effet, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les donner, vous les découvrirez tous seuls ! ajouta-t-il alors que les deux enfants le regardaient avec espoir.

\- Tu me donnes un indice et je fais en sorte que Maman ne s'aperçoive pas que tu prends une part de gâteau en plus, dit Corvus.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…, commença Rabastan avec une expression innocente.

Il se pencha pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon.

\- Hé ! protesta Draco. J'exige de savoir aussi !

Corvus lui lança un regard moqueur.

\- Tu n'as rien proposé en échange. Une information c'est toujours donnant-donnant. Tu es vraiment idiot si tu ne sais même pas ça, ajouta Corvus en ricanant avec supériorité.

Le blond serra les poings, l'air énervé, et Corvus se retint de lui tirer la langue. Ce serait trop immature de sa part.

\- Qu'as-tu à me proposer en échange, petit Malfoy ? demanda alors Rabastan avec un ton conspirateur en se penchant vers Draco. Je t'avouerais que je ne serais pas contre des places VIP pour le prochain match de Quidditch…

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par la voix de son père :

\- Dis-moi, Rabastan, j'espère pour toi que tu n'essayes pas de soudoyer mon fils ?

Rabastan se retourna, en levant les mains d'un air plein d'innocence.

\- Moi ? Absolument pas, mon cher Lucius, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, enfin…

Corvus cacha son rire derrière sa main, mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller d'amusement. Avant que Lucius n'ait pu dire une réplique bien sentie de son cru à Rabastan, Bellatrix se leva et annonça :

\- Je pense qu'il est largement l'heure d'aller prendre ce déjeuner d'anniversaire, allons dans la serre, le déjeuner sera servi là-bas.

Corvus sauta sur ses pieds, contenant son excitation. Pas qu'il ait extrêmement faim mais il savait qu'après venaient les cadeaux. Draco eut un ricanement moqueur et se leva à sa suite.

\- Et bien, cousin, dit-il. Mon idée de manger dans les jardins était si bonne que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me copier ? Aucune originalité…

Draco fit semblant d'être dépité et Corvus le fusilla du regard. Puis il détourna sèchement la tête et répliqua :

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que tu es né en premier, j'ai eu l'idée bien avant, dit-il en totale mauvaise foi, mon père a dû en parler au tien. C'est donc toi qui m'a copié, cher cousin.

Draco plissa les yeux, essayant visiblement de déterminer la véracité des dires de Corvus. Ce dernier émit un petit ricanement moqueur et se dirigea à la suite des adultes en direction des jardins.

.

En soi, le déjeuner ne se passa pas trop mal. Comprenez par là que Draco et Corvus ne tentèrent de s'étrangler mutuellement que deux fois. De plus, Rabastan s'amusait à les divertir en faisant des pitreries, se récoltant souvent le regard noir de Bellatrix, condescendant de Lucius, attendri de Narcissa et blasé de son frère.

À un moment, alors que Lucius lui tournait le dos, Rabastan commença à singer exagérément les manières de l'aristocrate. Et Corvus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, même si la victime était son oncle admiré. Même Draco réprimait difficilement un rictus. Cependant Bellatrix aperçu ce manège et fut très amusée par la scène, si bien qu'elle ricana, attirant l'attention de Lucius sur Rabastan.

Lucius se retourna et regarda sans un mot Rabastan toujours en train de l'imiter. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rabastan s'aperçu du regard fixe que le blond portait sur lui et se figea en plein mouvement, dans une pose des plus comique. Corvus avait mal aux mâchoires à force de se retenir de rire.

\- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? fit Rabastan d'un ton plein d'assurance en se redressant et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Lucius le regarda avec une telle incompréhension que Corvus et Draco éclatèrent de rire. Ils rirent encore un moment et se jetèrent un regard amusé avant de se reprendre et de se fusiller mutuellement du regard, légèrement dégoûtés d'avoir partagé leur hilarité, ne fût-ce que quelques secondes.

Narcissa poussa un petit soupir fluet puis s'exclama, l'air radieux :

\- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel devant l'excitation de sa sœur. On aurait dit que c'était elle qui recevait des présents. Corvus regarda ses parents avec espoir. Son père lui sourit et sa mère hocha la tête. Le jeune garçon se trémoussa presque sur sa chaise (un Black ne se trémoussait pas), attendant donc qu'on lui indique où étaient ses cadeaux.

\- Derrière les magnolias, Corvus, fit son père avec un sourire attendri.

Corvus, malgré tous les préceptes que lui avaient inculqué ses parents depuis son jeune âge, sauta au bas de sa chaise et se dirigea presque en courant dans la direction indiquée par son père. Il y avait là plusieurs paquets. Mais Corvus n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention et se mit en quête ce qu'il cherchait. Il poussa un cri de pure joie quand il _la _trouva enfin.

Une enveloppe parcheminée avec son nom et son adresse écrites à l'encre verte émeraude et fermée d'un sceau. Le sceau représentait un blason où figuraient un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle.

Sa lettre de Poudlard.

Il caressa doucement le papier avant de l'ouvrir précautionneusement. Il savait qu'elle était arrivée il y avait quelques jours, puisque Draco avait reçu la sienne une semaine plus tôt, mais ses parents avaient intercepté la sienne pour qu'il la reçoive à son anniversaire.

La lettre qu'il sortit était écrite avec la même encre verte que celle qui se trouvait sur l'enveloppe :

_ COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_ Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_ Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_ Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers_

_ Cher Mr Black-Lestrange,_

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier dès à présent d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_ La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_ Veuillez croire, cher Mr Black-Lestrange, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directrice adjointe_

Corvus releva brusquement les yeux vers ses parents avec angoisse. Le 31 juillet ? Mais…

\- Nous avons déjà répondu à ta place, l'informa doucement sa mère comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Corvus lui fit un grand sourire soulagé et retourna à l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Lucius lui avait offert un beau carnet ensorcelé pour qu'il ait un nombre indéfini de pages mais reste fin, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très pratique. Et Narcissa, un jeune chaton plutôt mignon au pelage blanc et brun clair. Corvus se demandait parfois si sa tante ne le prenait pas pour une fille… Un chaton, franchement…

\- Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda Narcissa tout sourire.

On aurait dit que c'était elle qui venait de recevoir le chaton.

\- Heeeuuuu…

Corvus fusilla du regard Draco qui se marrait silencieusement dans son coin.

\- Pourquoi pas _Cannelle_ ? fit alors le blond. Ce serait par-fait pour Corvus, non ?

Corvus faillit s'étouffer. Cannelle. Ça faisait beaucoup trop… fille !

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un mâle ? répliqua-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- De toute façon c'est bien mieux que « Draco Malfoy troisième du nom », il me semble qu'un mignon petit lapin blanc porte encore ce nom…, dit Corvus d'un air songeur.

Il eut sa revanche en voyant Draco rougir de honte alors que Narcissa disait : « oh, oui, ce lapin, Draco l'adooore ». Puis il reporta son attention sur ses cadeaux en ricanant alors que le chaton jouait avec les morceaux de papier cadeau.

Son oncle Rabastan, lui, lui avait offert un couteau suisse, « rapporté d'un de mes voyages », ensorcelé lui aussi et qui pouvait déverrouiller toutes les portes. « _Ne montre pas cette option à ton père_ », disait la carte qui l'accompagnait, « _il te le confisquerait (et me jetterai__t __un sort douloureux par la suite), mais je te fais confiance pour l'utiliser à des fins… honnêtes (selon ta définition de l'honnêteté bien sûr)_ ».

Sa mère lui avait offert un livre, accompagné d'un instrument de mesure, traitant sur l'astronomie, ce dont Corvus s'était pris de passion quelques mois plus tôt. Et quand il vit le paquet cadeau de son père il sauta de joie en criant (à l'indulgence des adultes) :

\- Merci papa ! Trop bien ! Merci, merci !

En effet, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, la forme du paquet ne laissait aucun doute à son contenant. Il le déballa avec frénésie envoyant le papier dans tous les sens. Quand il eut fini, il se retrouva face au tout nouveau balai, le meilleur actuellement sur le marché. Le Nimbus 2000. Ce cadeau, même s'il lui faisait énormément plaisir de par sa nature (il adorait voler), était avant tout symbolique. Son père n'aimait pas beaucoup le Quidditch, et aimait encore moins voir son fils faire des figures complexes et « d'une dangerosité extrême » dans les airs. Donc le fait qu'il lui offre un balai, considérait qu'il acceptait que son fils fasse du Quidditch.

Puis Corvus se tourna vers le dernier paquet, celui de Draco, avec méfiance. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un simple stylo. Enfin non, « simple » ne convenait pas à la famille Malfoy, donc il s'agissait d'un stylo d'une marque fortement coûteuse. Corvus l'examina sous toutes les coutures, essayant de détecter s'il ne contenait pas un sortilège quelconque, mais rien. Il se promit cependant de le faire examiner par Rabastan avant de l'utiliser.

Puis ils poursuivirent le repas avec le gâteau, très bon, mais beaucoup moins impressionnant que celui de Draco. Et même si Corvus aimait les choses simples, il était un peu vexé. Surtout par le regard moqueur de Draco en réalité.

\- Corvus ? fit son père à la fin du repas. Et si tu montais Cannelle…

\- Son nom n'est pas _Cannelle _!

\- … dans ta chambre avec Draco ?

\- Draco est aussi un animal de compagnie ?

\- Corvus !

\- Oui, oui, pardon… J'y vais…

Corvus se leva et souleva le chaton blanc et brun par les aisselles avant de le caler dans ses bras. Le chaton ronronna avant de se blottir contre lui dans un attitude bien trop mignonne. Corvus esquissa une moue. Il n'allait pas faire comme les filles et se pâmer devant un chaton ! Même s'il était diablement mignon.

Le chaton leva ses yeux bleus vers lui en poussant un petit « mîîî ? » interrogatif. Aaarg ! Les chaton étaient indubitablement des serpentards dans l'âme !

\- Bon, tu me suis, le Draco de compagnie ? fit Corvus en se tournant vers son cousin.

\- Corvus ! le reprit encore son père.

\- Oui, oui…

Draco se leva néanmoins puis rejoignit son cousin et le dépassa sans un mot, le menton levé en l'air. Personne ne le vit donc sortir quelque chose de sa poche et le laisser tomber devant les pieds de Corvus. Enfin si, le chaton s'en aperçu et poussa un cri perçant avant d'essayer d'échapper à Corvus qui se demandait pourquoi cet imbécile de chat se débattait ainsi alors qu'il ronronnait la seconde précédente.

\- Aïeeeux ! s'exclama-t-il quand, de ses petites griffes, le chaton s'échappa.

Le chaton tomba à terre (sur ses pattes évidemment) et se mit à cracher en direction de l'herbe, le poil gonflé et la queue dressée en l'air. Se massant la main barrée d'un trait rouge, Corvus se demanda ce qui avait ainsi effrayé Cann… arg ! Le nom s'était imposé de lui-même, satané blond peroxydé !

Tout ce remue-ménage avait attiré les adultes qui s'approchèrent des enfants et du chat.

Corvus écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que la chose ayant effrayé son chaton était un serpent ! Un petit serpent, certes, mais qui faisait la même taille que le chaton, surtout dressé ainsi, prêt à attaquer. Soudain paniqué à l'idée que le serpent n'attaque son chaton, Corvus s'écria :

\- _Arrête ! Laisse-le tranquille !_

Le silence se fit brusquement autour de lui, et même le serpent leva son regard vers Corvus. Il le regarda un instant de ses yeux jaunes avant de cligner des paupières comme pour lui donner son accord et se faufila dans l'herbe pour repartir hors de vue. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Corvus jurerait avoir entendu :

\- _Au revoir, jeune parleur_, d'un ton sifflant.

Corvus ramassa le chaton tremblant et le serra dans ses bras. Bon, il n'était pas une fille, mais le chaton avait eu peur, il avait le droit d'avoir un câlin tout de même…

\- Corvus ? fit alors la voix incertaine de son père.

\- _Oui _? fit Corvus de cette même étrange sonorité sifflante en se retournant.

Il vit l'intégralité des adultes présents frissonner et se jeter des regards de connivence, les yeux brillants. Puis Bellatrix se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, le figeant de stupeur. Cannelle (arg ! Il devait _impérativement _changer ce nom) couina, coincé entre les deux.

\- Mon bébé ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente qui fit grimacer Corvus. Je suis tellement fière de toi !

Corvus regarda son père d'un air interrogatif. Que se passait-il au juste ? Rodolphus haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Lucius avait l'air estomaqué et Narcissa avait une expression indéfinissable, comme si elle ne savait pas comment réagir et se cachait donc derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

\- Un fourchelang dans la famille ! s'écriait encore sa mère lui brisant davantage les tympans. C'est un tel honneur ! Et plus c'est mon bébé ! Oh, je suis si fière de toi, mon Corvus chéri ! fit-elle en le couvrant de baisers.

L'attitude de sa mère avait de quoi décontenancer. Elle ne l'avait jamais, _ô grand jamais_, appelé « mon Corvus chéri » ou « mon bébé » en public depuis bieeeeen longtemps. Ni embrassé ainsi. Corvus sentit ses joues se colorer de gêne.

\- Heu… maman ?

Puis l'information fit son chemin dans sa tête. Un fourchelang ? Qui ? Lui ? Alors… il avait vraiment _parlé _au serpent ? Et c'était bien lui qu'il avait entendu lui répondre ?

Finalement, Corvus laissa faire sa mère, il savait que de toute façon, même s'il le lui demandait, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter. Quant à Draco, il était furieux que sa farce n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté. Corvus se délecta du visage rouge de jalousie de l'héritier Malfoy.

.

**NdA****:** Et voilàààà, l'anniversaire de Corvus ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la "réconciliation" des deux cousins ? De mon Rabastan ? (Heureusement que Lia9749 a fait des recherches pour moi, je lui donnais n'importe que âge XD) De la réaction de ses parents et des Malfoy au fait que Corvus soit fourchelang ? Alleeeeez, mon anniversaire est demain, alors vos reviews seront mon cadeau ! :3

**Qq explications****: **Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai décalé l'anniversaire de Corvus au 3 août. En effet, après discussion avec ma bêta, nous avons convenu qu'il était mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur les Lestrange de ne pas laisser le 31 juillet comme date de naissance, beaucoup trop évident sinon ! XD Dumby allait faire le rapprochement immédiatement, l'est pas con l'bubus ! x)

**IMPORTANT**: Il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre le mois prochain /!\ Et oui, ma SB (Super Bêta) **Lia9749** passe le bac ! Alors priorité aux études, tout de même ! XD Par contre, en échange, vous aurez peut-être deux chapitre pour le prix d'un le mois suivant. On verra si je suis de bonne humeur ;) MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Au prochain épisode... ****Chemin de Traverse, baguette et disparition **** !** (en juin donc)

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


	4. Chemin de Traverse, baguette et disparit

.

**Corvus Black-Lestrange pour vous servir !**

.

**NdA****: **Et voilàààà ! ENFIN ce chapitre trois dans les starting blocks ! Bon, ben, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, hein, sinon que ça y est, Lia a passé son bac ! Youhou ! Vive les vacances ! À nous la plage, la mer, les maillots de bain et les beaux mecs à moitié à poils ! Ouééééé ! Bon allez, ne mourrez pas de chaleur, et pour votre bien, ne lisez pas trop de lemons, buvez des limonades à la place (même si c'est moins kiffant), ceci est un message du ministère de la santé. Personnellement, je suis réduite à l'état de légume ruisselant de sueur dans mon canapé.

**Couple(s)****:** Bah, pour l'instant n'a pas, mais peut-être bien plus tard, à voir, ptet selon vos désidérata et propositions ;) (pour l'instant un drarry a été proposé, enfin du coup ça serait plutôt un Dravus ahahaha XD pardon, petit craquage)

**Discleamer****:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

**Bêta****:** Lia9749 (merci pour tes corrections et les commentaires ! XD)

**Rep aux reviews anonymes****:**

_adenoide_: Hello ! Bah oui, mais Corvus et Draco amis, ça aurait été moins drôle, avoue-le x)

_bellovettrix_: Hey ! Merci de ta review, contente de te voir à chaque chapitre Kiss

_Miss Granger_: Salut ! Je comprend que tu te poses pas mal de questions x) Bref, pour répondre au fait que Pétunia n'ait pas averti Dumbledore est tout simplement dû au fait qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Quelqu'un l'a débarrassée de l'anormalité, tant mieux. Et oui, je vais respecter l'intrigue des 7 tomes, du moins, tous les évènements extérieurs qui surviennent sans que Harry y soit pour quelque chose. Et quant à Voldychou... bah pour l'instant, il est sensé être mort ! Donc on verra ;)

_Guest(du 29/04)_: Merci de ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise !

_Mamy 83_: Hey ! "Poudlard n'a qu'a bien se tenir" Ahaha trop drôle XD La relation entre Corvus et Draco va évoluer au bout d'un moment oui, mais comment, je ne sais pas encore, ce sont eux qui vont décider ! x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Chemin de Traverse, baguette et disparition **

_4 août 1991_

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, Corvus se retrouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de ses parents et, hélas, trois fois hélas, des Malfoy. Enfin, ce n'était pas tant Narcissa ou Lucius qui gênaient Corvus mais bien la réplique miniature de son oncle. Réplique miniature et odieusement insupportable qui se pavanait dans sa robe haute facture.

\- Mamaaan, chouina-t-il presque (presque, parce qu'un Black ne chouine pas) en attirant sa mère à l'écart des quatre autres. On était vraiment obligé d'y aller avec eux ?

\- Tiens-toi tranquille Corvus, répliqua Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils l'air énervé. Dis-toi que moi aussi je suis obligée de supporter cet imbécile de Lucius.

Corvus jeta un regard aux trois adultes qui conversaient et à Draco qui hochait la tête d'un air fier à chaque fois que son père disait quelque chose.

\- Pas juste…, marmonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

\- C'est comme ça, la vie n'est pas juste, Corvus. Maintenant, arrête de faire la tête et tiens-toi correctement, nous sommes en public, pas à la maison. Tu sais ce que ton père a dit sur la façon de se tenir en société ?

\- Oui, répondit Corvus (même si c'était de mauvaise grâce) en se redressant et levant légèrement le menton.

\- Pas trop, sourit sa mère en appuyant légèrement sur son menton. À moins que tu ne veuilles ressembler à Draco.

Corvus lui répondit par une grimace éloquente.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ricana Bellatrix.

\- Les enfants ! les appela alors Narcissa.

Corvus et Draco se tournèrent tous deux vers la blonde, Draco grommelant « qu'il n'était plus un enfant ». Celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention et continua :

\- Et si vous alliez prendre les mesures de vos robes d'écoles pendant que nous allons chercher vos livres ? Nous perdrons moins de temps et nous pourrons aller prendre une glace, qu'en dites-vous ?

Les yeux de Corvus s'illuminèrent. Il s'empêcha néanmoins de répondre avec trop d'enthousiasme.

\- D'accord.

Heum… Bon. Il avait peut-être un peu trop modéré son enthousiasme pour le coup.

\- Oui mère, c'est une très bonne idée, fit Draco alors que Corvus levait les yeux au ciel devant le ton de son cousin.

Les deux enfants commencèrent alors à se diriger vers la boutique de Madame Guippure quand Rodolphus glissa aux trois autres adultes :

\- Il faudrait peut-être que l'un d'entre nous aille les surveiller, ils seraient capables de provoquer un véritable carnage en cinq minutes. Et sans magie.

\- Bonne idée, Rodolphus, fit Lucius qui avait pâli en imaginant les dégâts que pouvaient causer les deux bombes à retardement qui leur servaient d'enfant.

.

\- Dis, Corvus, commença nonchalamment Draco alors qu'ils étaient tous deux debout sur des tabourets les bras écartés.

\- Oui ? répondit le concerné avec méfiance.

Non loin, Rodolphus, qui regardait quelques pièces de tissu, plissa les yeux en direction des enfants, espérant ne pas avoir à intervenir…

\- Tu te prends pour une fille ? continua Draco.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah, les cheveux longs, tout ça…, lança Draco avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis tu es tout petit…

\- Parce que tu crois que ta manie de passer trois heures dans la salle de bain ça fait pas fifille ? contra Corvus énervé qu'on le critique sur sa taille.

\- Je prends soin de mon image, répondit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux en levant le nez en l'air.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, y'a plus rien à faire quand on ressemble à un troll.

\- Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir ?

\- Tenez-vous un peu tranquille, jeunes hommes ! rouspéta Madame Guippure qui travaillait sur leurs robes.

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet sur la couturière, sûrement déjà habituée aux clients récalcitrants. De son côté, Rodolphus s'empêcha de ricaner. Corvus et Draco se tortillaient pour échapper aux aiguilles piquées dans leurs robes tout en essayant de se filer, plus ou moins discrètement, des coups. Entreprise difficile.

Finalement, Madame Guippure dut les menacer de leur lancer le maléfice du saucisson pour qu'ils arrêtent de bouger. Bien qu'ils maugréèrent pour la forme, Draco disant : « Mon père en entendra parler, je vous le dis ! » et la couturière de lui répondre : « Mais oui, mais oui, votre bras plus haut, jeune homme. » le laissant outré. Quant à Rodolphus, il s'était réfugié derrière un rayon pour laisser libre cours à son hilarité. Peut-être devait-il songer à engager cette femme pour mater un peu ces deux petits démons ?

Ils sortirent finalement de la boutique une heure plus tard, Draco ayant exigé une garde-robe supplémentaire (il n'allait tout de même pas vider son dressing du Manoir pour l'emporter à Poudlard, il lui en fallait donc obligatoirement une seconde). Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Corvus soupira de soulagement. Le shopping n'était vraiment pas son activité préférée… Surtout pour rester une bonne heure debout les bras levés à vous faire manipuler par une vieille mégère et ses mètres mesureurs.

Ils rejoignirent assez rapidement Narcissa, Bellatrix et Lucius qui les attendaient dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Enfin… Narcissa regardait d'un air désemparé son mari et sa sœur se fusiller mutuellement du regard avec un inquiétant sourire aux lèvres. Chacun avait une main sur le même livre, tentant visiblement de l'arracher à l'autre, en témoignaient leurs phalanges crispées sur la couverture.

\- Ce livre est pour _mon _fils, persiffla Lucius.

\- Je l'ai attrapé en premier, crétin, répliqua Bellatrix sans cesser de sourire.

Les gens aux alentours commençaient à jeter des coups d'oeil intrigués au duo. On voyait presque des étincelles crépiter entre eux.

\- Lâche ça, répéta Bellatrix son visage ne changeant pas d'expression. C'est pour _mon _fils.

\- Non, répondit Lucius avec le même sourire froid, c'est pour le _mien_, tu n'avais qu'à être vigilante.

Rodolphus se rapprocha de Narcissa et glissa :

\- Ils sont comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

La blonde eut un soupir de désespoir puis répondit :

\- Au moins une demie-heure, je commence à me demander si nous ne devrions pas les laisser ici et revenir quand nous aurons fini d'acheter les fournitures, peut-être qu'entre-temps ils n'auront pas encore eu l'occasion de détruire le magasin…

\- En effet, souffla Rodolphus d'un ton las.

Corvus entendit alors Draco dire, à côté de lui :

\- Allez, papa ! en chuchotant avec conviction.

Corvus le fusilla du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour encourager sa mère à son tour avant de la refermer, déconfit. Il ne pouvait pas se positionner trop évidemment contre son oncle Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? Son oncle allait lui en vouloir et peut-être même ne lui parlerait plus… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se dresser contre sa mère ou la laisser sans soutien de sa part ! Draco lui envoya un sourire moqueur, conscient du dilemme de son cousin. Sans cesser de fixer Corvus, il répéta, plus fort :

\- Allez, papa !

Corvus serra les poings en lui envoyant le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait, espérant presque faire un trou dans la boîte crânienne du blond qui lui sourit innocemment.

\- Tu as entendu mon fils, fit alors Lucius sans quitter Bellatrix du regard. Donne-moi ce livre.

Les yeux de Bellatrix se plissèrent, alors que son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, la température de la pièce semblant subitement perdre quelques degrés.

\- C'est bien, tu l'as bien éduqué comme le bon fi-fils à son papa. Maintenant, lâche immédiatement ce bouquin avant que je ne m'énerve.

\- C'est que tu ferais presque peur, se moqua Lucius.

\- Ah oui ?

Les deux adultes se turent, se contentant de se fusiller mutuellement du regard. Puis, dans un même ensemble, ils posèrent brusquement le livre sur l'étagère à côté d'eux avant de sortir d'un mouvement fluide leur baguette, de sa manche pour Bellatrix et de sa canne pour Lucius. Il y eut des exclamations de stupeur autour d'eux, alors que Rodolphus et Narcissa se lançaient un regard de pur désespoir.

Corvus décida qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser sa mère se battre sans l'encourager.

\- Vas-y, maman ! s'écria-t-il. T'es la plus forte !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! renchérit Draco. Allez, papa !

Les deux adultes eurent un rictus, un sortilège sur le bout des lèvres, quand soudain… une jeune fille, qui devait avoir le même âge que Corvus et Draco, se glissa entre eux et se saisit DU livre tout en soupirant de soulagement :

\- Ouf, c'était le dernier…

Bellatrix et Lucius en oublièrent presque leur adversaire respectif, éberlués par le comportement désinvolte de la jeune fille. Devant la stupeur générale, la fille se retourna et les regarda à tour de rôle avant de rougir brusquement et de balbutier :

\- Je-je… comme vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir le prendre, je… il n'en restait qu'un… alors… désolée !

Et elle décampa en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine comme s'il était un précieux trésor. Corvus échangea un regard stupéfait avec Draco avant de le reporter sur la fille aux cheveux bruns touffus. Corvus se demanda s'il la reverrait dans son année à Poudlard. Elle avait un sacré culot, ça pourrait être amusant.

\- Voilà une jeune fille qui ne perd pas le nord, nota Lucius en rangeant sa baguette dans sa canne.

\- De toute façon, ce livre n'était pas intéressant, dit Bellatrix tout en dissimulant la sienne dans sa manche.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, sa femme lui écrasa affectueusement le pied en désignant du menton les curieux qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux. Lucius grimaça (pour le public et feu ses orteils, bien sûr).

.

Une fois débarrassé des gêneurs, les Malfoy et les Lestrange sortirent de Fleury et Bott, les livres scolaires seraient envoyés par hibou à leurs manoirs respectifs. C'était bien plus pratique que de les porter durant leurs courses. Corvus en avait profité pour faire l'acquisition de _Sorts et contre-sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de Crâne chauve, Jambencoton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autres encore) _par le professeur Vindictus Viridian, se disant que ce serait amusant de les tester sur Draco une fois à Poudlard.

Puis, les deux familles continuèrent leurs achats avec des chaudrons en étain, d'un télescope en cuivre pliable pour Corvus et d'une balance nécessaire à la composition des potions pour chacun. Les adultes (Rodolphus et Narcissa) tentèrent le maximum pour éviter l'incident diplomatique en prenant des fournitures rigoureusement identiques.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire qui fascina Corvus malgré l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'oeufs pourris et de choux avariés. En y réfléchissant bien, il lui semblait que le shampooing de Severus était quasiment le même…

Corvus repéra alors des gros tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes non-identifiables.

\- Hé, Draco ! appela-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Méfiant, son cousin s'approcha.

\- Celui qui arrive à attraper le plus de ce truc et à le lancer le plus loin a gagné.

Draco lui fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Beurk ! Peut-être ça t'amuse de plonger ta main là-dedans, moi je n'en ai aucune envie.

Corvus se renfrogna.

\- T'as peur ? le nargua-t-il.

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il avec dédain. Tu as peut-être l'habitude de te rouler dans la boue, mais pas moi, et il est hors de question que je touche cette chose gluante !

Corvus fronça les sourcils à l'insulte, mais se reprit et lança un grand sourire à son cousin.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une poule mouillée, dit-il en se saisissant à pleine main l'étrange substance.

« Beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk ! » pensa-t-il sans pour autant montrer son dégoût. Il n'avait au début pas prévu de la toucher, mais juste de pousser Draco à le faire. Hum… est-ce que ça pourrait faire office de gel ? se demanda-t-il en fixant les cheveux plaqués en arrière du blond. Blond qui écarquilla les yeux en avisant le regard calculateur de son cousin.

\- Dracooo…, susurra Corvus en s'approchant lentement du blond qui recula d'un pas, effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…. qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les yeux de Corvus brillèrent à la manière de ceux de sa mère.

\- Oh, juste une petite expérience… Petit, petit, petit ! Viens par là, dracounet…

Il soupesa la chose gluante qu'il avait dans la main sans quitter Draco du regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Draco recula davantage. Puis, vif comme l'éclair, Corvus bondit en avant et se saisit du bras de Draco pour l'empêcher de fuir. Draco hurla au même moment où Corvus étalait THE substance gluante sur ses cheveux avec un petit air sadique.

\- Yaaaaaa ! Arrêêêêête !

\- Corvus et Draco ! tonna une voix, Lucius apparemment. Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

Corvus arrêta de shampouiner son cousin qui se débattait en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux (nan mais ses cheveux, quoi!), puis leva le regard vers son oncle qui les regardait tous deux avec sévérité. Lucius avisa les cheveux de son fils et la main de son neveu, recouverts de la même substance.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquilles une seconde ? déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

Piteux, les deux garçons baissèrent la tête. Draco ne tenta même pas de dire que c'était de la faute de Corvus. D'un coup de baguette, Lucius fit disparaître les traces les incriminant (sans pour autant enlever l'odeur) et leur pointa du doigt la sortie sans un mot. Ils obéirent sans protester et sortirent du magasin. Ils étaient encore dehors à regarder leurs chaussures (à une bonne longueur de distance, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus), quand les adultes sortirent à leur tour de chez l'apothicaire. Et ils ne se criaient pas dessus. Un exploit à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, un tantinet électrique (mais un tantinet seulement), Narcissa proposa avec entrain :

\- Et si nous allions prendre une glace maintenant ? Il est seize heures trente passée.

Corvus releva la tête si vite qu'il entendit presque ses vertèbres craquer. Tout le monde acquiesça à la proposition et ils se dirigèrent vers Florian Fortarôme. Corvus s'obligea à ne pas provoquer son cousin, et celui-ci sembla tenir le même code de conduite, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des adultes qui conversaient tranquillement. Tout en dégustant tranquillement sa glace (chocolat-fraise aux noisettes), Corvus écouta distraitement Lucius raconter avoir croisé un demi-géant à Gringotts un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Je suis certain qu'il s'agissait de ce lourdaud d'Hagrid, dit-il avec mépris.

Rodolphus haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Gringotts ? Certainement pas remplir son coffre de galions ! se moqua-t-il.

\- À supposer qu'il en ait un ! ricana Lucius.

\- Ou bien, il est rempli de peaux de bêtes, proposa Bellatrix.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas évolué d'un iota. Toujours à s'exprimer d'une manière farfelue…

\- Oh ? s'étonna Narcissa. Pourquoi, qu'a-t-il dit ?

Lucius se tourna vers sa femme, l'air choqué.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Cela peut toujours s'avérer utile de savoir ce que ce vieux fou prépare…, répondit-elle en glissant un rapide regard vers Bellatrix.

Corvus vit sa mère froncer les sourcils face au regard de sa sœur et il sut, en voyant le soupçon dans les yeux de la brune, que les deux femmes en parleraient plus tard, seules.

\- Il a demandé à aller dans le coffre 713, ce qui est passablement étrange quand on sait que seules les Anciennes Familles ont des coffres aussi loin dans Gringotts, « au sujet », je cite, « de Vous-Savez-Quoi » accompagné d'une lettre de Dumbledore.

Rodolphus plissa les yeux.

\- Dumbledore aurait confié une mission à cet imbécile ? S'il voulait être discret, il s'y est pris comme un manche. Hagrid comme postier, et puis quoi encore ? Ce sauvage se remarque à une demi-lieu à la ronde !

Lucius eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Que veux-tu, il est fou, et il devient de plus en plus sénile avec l'âge.

\- Vous avez fini vos glaces, les enfants ? fit alors Narcissa coupant court à la conversation.

Corvus et Draco acquiescèrent et la petite troupe se mit alors en marche vers leur dernière étape : l'achat des baguettes magiques. En passant devant une enseigne indiquant : « Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones », Draco arrêta ses parents et demanda un hibou. Lucius et Narcissa, tout d'abord réticents, craquèrent quand leur héritier adoré leur fit une petite moue suppliante et ils entrèrent tous trois dans le magasin alors que Corvus et Bellatrix levaient les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, et bien allons chercher ta baguette, dit son père.

Corvus se retint de sauter d'excitation (ce serait indigne d'un Black, et surtout en public), et suivit son père vers la fameuse boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Intrigué, Corvus fixa la devanture. Elle était plutôt étroite et délabrée, ne donnant pas vraiment envie d'y entrer. C'était ça, THE vendeur de baguettes en Angleterre ? Pourtant, au-dessus de la porte, les lettres d'or (bien écaillées) indiquaient bel et bien : « Ollivander – Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. », et puis, histoire de guider les analphabètes, dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé (bonjour la confiance!).

Quand ils entrèrent, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas venus en même temps que les Malfoy, se dit Corvus. Il y avait des milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond.

\- C'est encore plus poussiéreux que lorsque je suis venue acheter ma baguette, ronchonna Bellatrix.

\- Bonjour, dit alors une voix douce.

Corvus sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

\- Bonjour, répondit Rodolphus avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Nous sommes là pour sa première baguette.

Les yeux de l'homme semblèrent s'illuminer.

\- Oh, oui. Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha de Corvus.

\- Corvus Black-Lestrange… Vous avez beaucoup fait parlé de vous il y a neuf ans, continua l'homme. Un héritier que personne n'attendait, ce n'est pas commun… Surtout lorsque personne n'a entendu parler de vous avant votre deuxième anniversaire.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, coupa sèchement Bellatrix.

Mr Ollivander était si près de Corvus à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Corvus avait la désagréable impression d'être une bête curieuse que le vieil homme observait sous toutes les coutures.

\- Vous avez là une bien étrange cicatrice…, murmura soudainement Mr Ollivander en désignant le front de Corvus.

Corvus se recula brusquement en plaquant sa frange sur son front d'un geste compulsif.

\- Un accident, marmonna-t-il.

Il sentit son père se placer devant lui et toiser Mr Ollivander de toute sa hauteur.

\- Nous sommes ici pour acheter une baguette, monsieur, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche. Pas pour discuter de la naissance ou des cicatrices de mon fils.

Mr Ollivander se redressa, toisant l'homme de ses yeux clairs un instant avant de déclarer avec un sourire doux :

\- Oui. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Alors…

Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent puis se tourna vers Corvus.

\- De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

\- Je suis droitier, répondit Corvus en se redressant (il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par ce vieillard, non mais!).

\- Tendez le bras. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras de Corvus, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin prit son tour de tête. Corvus commençait sérieusement à douter de la compétence de ce vieil olibrius et tourna un regard circonspect vers ses parents.

\- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Black-Lestrange, dit alors ledit olibrius toujours de cette même voix douce. Nous utilisons des poils de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de coeur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Et blablabla, et blablabla…, pensa Corvus en levant les yeux au ciel. Et mes baguettes sont les meilleures et gnagnagna… Pfff, il commençait à s'ennuyer (mesurer l'écartement des narines était vraiment nécessaire?).

\- Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en petits tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Black-Lestrange. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Corvus prit la baguette avec un petit air de dédain et l'agita dans le vide. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque immédiatement des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

\- Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez…

Corvus l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains.

\- Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Corvus l'essaya, puis encore une autre. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une séance shopping avec sa tante Narcissa. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait. Corvus jeta un regard à ses parents. Sa mère avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et dardait sur Mr Ollivander un regard sévère, prête à intervenir à la moindre parole déplacée. Son père, lui, regardait d'un œil absent les étagères, l'air de passablement s'ennuyer. Corvus croisa son regard un instant et Rodolphus lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- Un client difficile, commenta Ollivander d'un air satisfait (vraiment cinglé le bonhomme, pensa Corvus avec défaitisme). Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Corvus prit la baguette avec un énième soupir et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air, émerveillé. Une gerbe d'étincelles bleue et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant des ombres sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Son père lui fit un grand sourire fier alors que sa mère soupirait exagérément « enfin! ».

\- Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander (et Corvus ne saurait dire si c'était à son attention ou s'il se félicitait lui-même). Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange… très étrange…

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner : « Étrange… vraiment étrange... » en jetant des coups d'oeil à ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Corvus qui commençait à en avoir marre des manières bizarres du vieil homme.

\- Ça suffit, coupa Bellatrix, les lèvres pincées, en s'approchant du comptoir. Combien nous vous devons ?

Mr Ollivander la dévisagea un instant avant d'annoncer le prix, sept Gallions, puis raccompagna la famille à la porte de sa boutique. Au moment où Corvus passait la porte, Mr Ollivander le retint par le bras.

\- Prenez garde avec cette baguette, Mr Black-Lestrange, murmura-t-il au garçon. Elle renferme une grande puissance, à l'instar de sa si terrible jumelle, prenez garde à ne pas vous laisser séduire par les Ténèbres…

Interloqué, Corvus dévisagea le vieil homme qui avait pour la première fois revêtu un masque d'inquiétude. Mais la poigne de son père sur son épaule le détourna avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre et demander de plus amples explications au vendeur de baguettes.

.

Dans un grand château, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche étudiait, assis à son bureau, une liasse de parchemin derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Dans la pièce, se trouvaient toutes sortes d'objets, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, de tailles et de couleurs différentes.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et l'homme releva les yeux du parchemin.

\- Entrez ! invita-t-il.

Un homme (ou du moins il en avait l'apparence, bien qu'il fasse presque trois mètres de hauteur, et au moins deux de large) entra alors, l'air gêné et triturant les bords de sa veste élimée.

\- B'jour Mr Dumbledore…

\- Hagrid, mon ami ! s'exclama Dumbledore en souriant d'un air jovial. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Il se leva pour aller à la rencontre du géant.

\- Mais asseyez-vous donc, dit-il en désignant un fauteuil près du bureau. Un peu de thé ?

Hagrid s'assit sur le fauteuil qui grinça fortement sous son poids.

\- Oh, heu… merci, accepta-t-il poliment la tasse alors que Dumbledore s'asseyait en face de lui.

Dumbledore le scruta alors de ses yeux bleus pétillants, tout en dégustant tranquillement son thé.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-il alors en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Hagrid se tortilla dans son fauteuil, renversant un peu de thé sur la moquette.

\- Hé, bien… Je… J'ai fait ce que vous l'avez demandé, M'sieur Dumbledore. Tenez, la voici.

Hagrid fouilla un instant dans son énorme manteau aux multiples poches avant d'en sortir un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

\- Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, précisa-t-il en le posant sur le bureau.

\- Merci Hagrid, le remercia Dumbledore en se saisissant du paquet.

\- C'est vraiment… ?

Le visage de Dumbledore prit une expression plus sérieuse.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment elle, confirma-t-il.

\- Oh, souffla Hagrid impressionné.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, sirotant doucement leur thé.

\- Et pour ce qui est du petit Harry ? demanda alors Dumbledore en souriant à nouveau.

\- Oh, ça…, commença Hagrid en recommençant à se tortiller.

Chose difficile puisque le fauteuil était trop petit pour lui et ne lui permettait pas l'espace nécessaire.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Dumbledore alors que son visage devenait plus soucieux.

\- Il… il a disparu, avoua Hagrid penaud.

\- Pardon ?

Hagrid hocha tristement la tête.

\- Oui, déclara-t-il. Ou plutôt, ces gens chez qui vous m'avez envoyé n'ont jamais vu Harry Potter.

\- Vous avez bien été chez Mr et Mrs Dursley domiciliés au 4, Privet Drive ?

\- Oui, oui, ce sont eux…

Dumbledore posa sa tasse et croisa ses doigts sous son long nez aquilin.

\- Ils n'ont jamais vu Harry Potter, vous dites ?

\- C'est cela, confirma Hagrid alors que des larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Ils… ils ont dit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas de Harry Potter et que de toute façon, ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler des Potter… Ils les ont traités de… de… ils les ont traités de monstres ! D'anormaux ! Lily et James, des anormaux…, sanglotait à présent Hagrid. Et maintenant le petit Harry qui a disparu…

De grosses larmes venaient s'écraser sur ses genoux et chutaient lourdement sur le sol du bureau.

\- Je savais que Pétunia avait des problèmes relationnels avec sa sœur, mais… je pensais qu'accueillir le petit orphelin de sa soeur chez elle ne lui poserait pas de problème, soupira Dumbledore après un long silence où l'on entendait plus que les sanglots de Hagrid. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé…

Hagrid leva le regard vers le vieux directeur qui semblait avoir pris vingt ans supplémentaires.

\- Va-t-on… va-t-on le retrouver, Professeur ?

Dumbledore sourit avec douceur et posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du géant.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur, Rubeus, dit-il d'une voix douce. Mais nous le retrouverons, je vous assure. Pétunia a dû le déposer dans un orphelinat, il ne sera pas trop compliqué de le retrouver.

\- Je l'espère, professeur, je l'espère vraiment, renifla Hagrid en se mouchant dans sa manche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hagrid quittait le bureau de Dumbledore, laissant le vieux mage soucieux et inquiet. Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune pour se masser l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Avait-il fait une erreur en plaçant le jeune Harry chez sa tante ? Pourtant, il était sûr que la protection du sang était un acte de magie puissant, il l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre… Mais visiblement, sans amour, le sort n'était pas suffisamment puissant.

Le vieil homme regarda avec une certaine lassitude son phénix qui poussa une petite trille triste.

\- Je crois que tout ceci n'est plus de mon âge, mon beau Fumseck… Il serait temps de laisser place à la jeune génération…

Le phénix darda sur son maître un regard intelligent, ses yeux d'or reflétant la peine qui abritait l'homme à cet instant. Il s'envola puis se posa doucement sur son épaule pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Encouragé par le soutien de son phénix, Dumbledore se secoua. Il extirpa un parchemin vierge de dessous une pile et se saisit d'une plume. Il la trempa dans son encre verte attitrée puis écrivit :

_« Mon cher Severus,_

_J'aurais besoin de votre aide…_

.

**Les commentaires de Lia**** (qui n'sont pas piqués des hannetons):**

\- Bah, les cheveux longs, tout ça…, lança Draco avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis t'es tout petit… Lia: _T__u es car je vois mal Draco Malefoy sang-pur de son état avaler des mots ou parler comme ça ô mon dieu un sang de bourbe! clin, clin, double clin d'œil_

Lucius haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, sa femme lui écrasa affectueusement le pied en désignant du menton les curieux qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux. Lucius grimaça (pour le public et feu ses orteils, bien sûr). Lia: _Feu ses orteils si tu savais à quel point j'ai ris quand j'ai lu ça la première fois_

C'était ça, THE vendeur de baguettes en Angleterre ? Pourtant, au-dessus de la porte, les lettres d'or (bien écaillées) indiquaient bel et bien : « Ollivander – Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. », et puis, histoire de guider les analphabètes, dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé (bonjour la confiance!). Lia: _Je ne te le fais pas dire_

\- Corvus Black-Lestrange… Vous avez beaucoup fait parlé de vous il y a neuf ans, continua l'homme. Un héritier que personne n'attendait, ce n'est pas commun… Surtout lorsque personne n'a entendu parler de vous avant votre deuxième anniversaire. Lia: _non mais de quoi je me mêle c'est pas ton problème !_

\- Vous avez là une bien étrange cicatrice…, murmura soudainement Mr Ollivander en désignant le front de Corvus. Lia: _je vais me répéter mais de quoi je me mêle mais il m'énerve !_

Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune pour se masser l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Avait-il fait une erreur en plaçant le jeune Harry chez sa tante ? Lia: _non vraiment tu crois ?_

**NdA****: **Et voilà ! Le plus long chapitre a ce jour ! Héhéhé, ça se met doucement en place, n'est-ce pas ? Les choses vont un peu se corser dorénavant, mais pour qui ? Hin, hin, hin, hin, hin... (rire à la Fantomas). J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penser de ce chapitre et de la réaction des personnages !

**Qq explications****:** Alors, il y a plusieurs choses à dire. Tout d'abord, à propos des courses au chemin de Traverse, j'ai repris pas mal de choses qui sont dans le canon et l'ordre dans lequel se sont déroulé les "courses" (sauf la glace qui normalement se situe après la visite chez Madame Guippure et Hedwige qu'on ne voit pas ici). Par exemple, le parfum de la glace est le même qu'a choisi Harry dans le canon; le livre que Corvus achète à Fleury et Botts est véritablement lu par Harry dans la boutique; tout comme Corvus ici, Harry achète un télescope en cuivre pliable; de même que lorsqu'il entre chez l'apothicaire, il est écrit dans le canon que Harry est fasciné, malgré l'odeur, et les tonneaux avec la "substance gluante non identifiable" y sont présents aussi, bien que je l'ai plus exploitée ici XD; et quant à l'achat de la baguette chez Ollivander, j'ai quasiment reprit le canon, en adaptant, bien sûr, on en rajoutant des choses qui siéraient plus au personnage de Corvus... ;). Voilà, et deuxième chose que je tiens absolument à préciser: **ce n'est PAS un bashing ! **Je ne suis vraiment pas adepte de ce genre, tout simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup Dumbledore, même si je dois humblement avouer qu'il a une "légère" tendance à manipuler son monde. Bref, je crois que c'est à peu près tout !

**Au prochain épisode... Poudlard Express, vautour et Weasley !**

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


	5. Poudlard Express, vautour et Weasley

.

**Corvus Black-Lestrange pour vous servir !**

.

**NdA****:** Bonjour à tous, sans nouvelles de ma bêta depuis un mois, je vous livre quand même ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (Lia, si tu passes par-là, je t'en supplie, répond-moi juste pour me dire que tu va bien ! T_T). Bref ! Ici, beaucoup de rencontres intéressantes et décisives pour notre petit Corvus ! On se retrouve en bas ;)

**Couple(s)****:** Bah, pour l'instant n'a pas, mais peut-être bien plus tard, à voir, ptet selon vos désidérata et propositions ;) (pour l'instant un Drarry a été proposé, enfin du coup ça serait plutôt un Dravus ahahaha XD pardon, petit craquage)

**Discleamer****:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

**Bêta****:** Pas de Lia9749 sur ce chapitre... (t'es oùùùùùùù T_T)

**Rep aux reviews anonymes****:**

_adenoide_: Hello ! Si, si, Corvus connait bel et bien ses "origines", tout du moins qu'il était Harry Potter. Mais disons qu'il a été élevé dans la tradition Sang-Pur, il ne connait donc que ça et n'a donc que peu d'estime pour ce qu'il était avant.

_Mamy 83_: Hey ! Contente que mes bêtises t'aient fait rire ! C'était le but XD Merci de ta review à bientôt ;)

_Guest(du 01/09)_: Merci de ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Chapitre 4 :**

_1er septembre 1991_

Corvus se contenait le plus qu'il pouvait de ne pas trépigner (un Black ne trépigne pas) alors que sa mère vérifiait une énième fois ses bagages pour Poudlard.

\- Tu es certain que tu as tout ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son fils d'un air soucieux.

Corvus roula des yeux.

\- Oui, maman, répondit-il pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millième fois.

Bellatrix sembla alors se rendre compte de l'impatience de son fils et se releva, délaissant les valises ouvertes. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as déjà onze ans, le temps est passé si vite…, soupira-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Corvus grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans le giron de sa mère, mais répondit à son étreinte, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il n'allait pas la voir avant plusieurs mois.

\- Je t'aime maman, dit-il alors en levant le regard vers elle.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'élargirent légèrement de surprise avant qu'elle ne sourisse avec émotion.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon bébé, répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- J'suis plus un bébé, marmonna Corvus en se serrant à nouveau contre sa mère.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser aller comme ça devant les autres élèves de son âge lorsqu'ils seraient à King's Cross, alors il en profitait maintenant. Il n'était plus un bébé ! essaya-t-il de protester dans son fort intérieur alors qu'il sentait malgré lui quelques larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

\- D'accord, mon grand bébé, corrigea Bellatrix.

Corvus lui envoya un regard noir et elle ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda soudain Rodolphus en passant la tête par la porte dans la chambre de Corvus. Il est dix heure trente, tout de même.

Corvus sursauta avant de s'éloigner de sa mère, de nouveau gagné par l'excitation. Bon sang de Merlin ! Il allait enfin à Poudlard !

\- On va être en retard ! s'exclama-t-il, presque hystérique, en se précipitant pour fermer ses valises.

Rodolphus haussa un sourcil face à l'empressement de son fils avant de se radoucir, se rappelant sa propre entrée à Poudlard.

\- Lucius m'a dit il y a quelques minutes qu'ils partaient, dit-il à sa femme. Ils y vont par cheminette du côté sorcier.

\- Encore heureux, répondit Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Corvus jeta un regard à ses parents, et, vérifiant qu'ils ne le regardaient pas, ajouta subrepticement sa peluche lapin dans ses bagages. Il ne vit pas le regard mi-attendri, mi-moqueur, qu'échangèrent les deux adultes qui avaient malgré tout vu son geste.

Une fois les valises fermées et fins prêts, Rodolphus souleva LE problème :

\- Corvus, dit-il d'un ton sévère, tu ne peux pas emmener Cannelle ET Hedwige. Les élèves de Poudlard n'ont le droit qu'à un seul animal.

Corvus leva des yeux suppliants vers son père. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner Cannelle (oui, car, au grand désappointement de Corvus, le chaton que lui avait offert sa tante Narcissa refusait purement et simplement de répondre à un autre nom que Cannelle et Corvus s'était donc vu contraint de plier face aux exigences du maudit félin (qui était bel et bien un mâle)), ni de se séparer d'Hedwige non plus.

Cette dernière, il l'avait acquise un mois plus tôt en voyant le magnifique hibou grand duc qu'avaient offert Lucius et Narcissa à Draco. Corvus avait piqué une scène de jalousie peu commune chez lui (d'habitude c'était plutôt Draco qui jouait ce rôle) et avait usé d'un chantage affectif envers ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent un hibou à son tour (quelque chose du genre qu'il refusait de se servir des hiboux de Poudlard, et encore moins de celui de Draco, pour leur écrire). Bon. Il avait eu une chouette. C'était moins grandiose qu'un hibou grand-duc, mais elle était très belle et Corvus était certain qu'elle était très intelligente et comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Contrairement à Cannelle qui était extrêmement stupide. Mais terriblement attendrissant.

D'où son dilemme aujourd'hui.

\- Corvus, reprit sa mère, nous pourrions garder Cannelle à la maison.

\- Mais maman…, fit Corvus en se mordillant les lèvres dans une moue adorable (il savait que cela faisait souvent flancher sa mère).

Bellatrix sembla hésiter alors que Rodolphus levait les yeux au ciel ayant compris la manœuvre de son fils.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à faire passer Hedwige ou Cannelle pour l'animal de quelqu'un d'autre, reprit Corvus avec espoir. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'animal, par exemple.

Bellatrix tourna le regard vers son mari qui soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez.

\- Écoute Corvus…, dit-il. Ce que je peux te proposer c'est d'emmener Cannelle et Hedwige jusqu'à la gare avec nous et si tu trouves sur place quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ton chat, c'est d'accord…

Corvus eut un grand sourire.

\- Mais, continua son père en fronçant les sourcils. Si jamais tu ne trouves personne, nous remportons Cannelle à la maison, c'est compris ?

Corvus hocha la tête promptement.

\- Oui, papa.

Ce fut donc un Corvus extrêmement content de lui qui arriva, accompagné de ses parents, à la gare de King's Cross, poussant son chariot sur lequel se trouvaient ses valises, la cage d'Hedwige et celle de Cannelle, au milieu de la cohue des parents, des élèves et des futurs élèves de Poudlard.

Émerveillé, Corvus contempla la locomotive rouge vif le long du quai. Derrière eux, beaucoup de personnes sortaient de sous une arche de fer forgé où un panneau indiquait : « Voie 9 3/4 ». Des Sang-mêlés ou des Nés-moldus, sûrement. Les vrais sorciers, eux, arrivaient par cheminette ou transplannage. Corvus vit alors toute une tribu de rouquin arriver par l'arche. Rectification : ou bien les traîtres à leur sang, pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Ces Weasley n'avaient décidément aucun respect des convenances. Se comporter comme des moldus, vraiment…

Corvus reporta alors son attention sur le quai. De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers (ces gens ne connaissaient-ils donc pas l'existence des cages?) et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon. Hedwige, elle, était très sage, et semblait fixer les autres hiboux d'un air hautain.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise.

\- J'ose espérer que tu ne te battras pas avec tes camarades et sera diplomate, fit remarquer Rodolphus d'un ton pincé en fixant les élèves d'un air critique.

\- Bien sûr papa, répondit Corvus avec un grand sourire innocent. Tu me connais.

\- Justement, répliqua son père.

\- Les sorts cuisants, ça compte ? demanda alors Corvus à sa mère qui ricana pour toute réponse.

Rodolphus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Corvus poussait donc son chariot pour tenter de trouver une place libre (autant éviter trop d'embrouille dès le premier jour malgré ses dires précédents) avant de dire au revoir à ses parents. Ils passèrent devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui disait :

\- Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud.

\- Neville ! soupira la vieille dame.

Corvus eut un ricanement moqueur. Mais qui avait encore un crapaud pour animal de compagnie ? La vieille dame releva alors le visage vers les Lestrange et eut un temps d'arrêt.

\- Tiens, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton pincé. Les Lestrange…

Rodolphus s'arrêta les sourcils froncés alors que Bellatrix faisait volte-face promptement. Corvus dévisagea la vieille dame qui fusillait du regard ses parents. Elle semblait plutôt austère et sévère (d'ailleurs, le garçon joufflu semblait terrorisé) bien qu'elle portât un étrange chapeau avec un vautour empaillé à son sommet. Corvus cligna des yeux, incrédule, face à ce couvre-chef pour le moins burlesque.

\- Lady Longdubat, la salua alors Bellatrix d'un ton aigre.

\- Lady Lestrange, répondit la vieille dame sur le même ton.

Corvus avait l'impression d'assister à un match de Quidditch où deux batteurs se renvoyaient sans cesse le cognard, sa tête faisant des aller-retours entre sa mère et Lady Longdubat.

\- Bien le bonjour Lady Longdubat, fit soudainement Rodolphus interrompant l'échange glacé des deux femmes.

La vieille dame reporta son attention sur Rodolphus mais son regard ne se fit pas moins froid.

\- Je suppose que voici votre héritier, continua-t-il en désignant du menton le garçon joufflu qui se mit à trembler et se réfugia derrière la vieille dame.

Corvus le dévisagea d'un air désabusé.

\- En effet, répondit Lady Longdubat en levant le menton et poussant le garçon en avant. Neville est à présent l'héritier Longdubat, puisque vous avez mit hors circuit mon fils et ma belle-fille.

\- Nous avons été innocentés, gronda Bellatrix.

Lady Longdubat émit un reniflement méprisant.

\- Je ne crois absolument pas à toutes ces salades, dit-elle. Vous aviez peut-être un bon avocat et le manque de preuve plaidait en votre faveur, mais je sais que vous êtes coupables, cela suffit pour moi.

Corvus vit alors le visage du garçon Longdubat se transformer et revêtir cette fois un semblant de masque de Sang-pur tandis qu'il dévisageait Bellatrix avec une véritable haine dans les yeux. 'Oh, intéressant', se dit-il.

\- Croyez ce qu'il vous plait, répliqua Bellatrix. Vous n'êtes pas la Justice, Lady Longdubat.

La vieille femme plissa les yeux.

\- En effet, dit-elle. C'est bien dommage.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où les deux femmes s'affrontaient mutuellement du regard. Puis Rodolphus posa soudain une main sur l'épaule de Corvus.

\- Voici notre fils héritier, Corvus Black-Lestrange.

Lady Longdubat tourna alors son regard vers Corvus et le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Corvus s'empêcha de frissonner, il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de lire son âme. Il bloqua au maximum ses boucliers d'occlumencie comme le lui avait appris sa mère.

\- Ah oui…, finit-elle par dire. L'héritier miraculeux…

La poigne de son père se fit plus forte sur son épaule et Corvus se secoua.

\- Enchanté Lady Longdubat, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Hum…

Corvus se tourna alors vers Neville Longdubat qui semblait de nouveau craintif. Il tendit la main vers lui.

\- Corvus Black-Lestrange, se présenta-t-il. Héritier des Nobles et Anciennes Familles des Black et des Lestrange.

Neville considéra sa main tendue d'un air inquiet avant d'esquisser un mouvement vers lui. Corvus eut un sourire vainqueur. Mais alors que Neville avançait sa main pour saisir la sienne, Lady Longdubat donna une tape sèche sur la main de Corvus lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise et sursauter ses deux parents.

\- Notre famille ne s'associe pas avec les Mangemorts, annonça-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en ramenant son héritier contre elle.

Bellatrix eut une exclamation outrée tandis que Rodolphus pinçait les lèvres et plissait les yeux. Ses narines frémissaient d'une rage contenue. Corvus se frotta la main tout en envoyant un regard noir à la vieille dame, ses yeux bleus foncés luisant dangereusement. Il reporta son regard vers Neville qui tressaillit et se serra davantage contre sa grand-mère. Corvus décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas et de faire de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer.

\- Il suffit, gronda son père avec colère. Je pense que nous avons été suffisamment conciliants face à vos insultes, Lady Longdubat. Soyez assurée que nous n'en resterons pas là.

Il fit demi-tour, entraînant Corvus par l'épaule et força sa femme à faire de même.

\- Quelle sale peau de vache ! siffla Bellatrix une fois qu'ils furent assez loin.

Rodolphus ne dit rien, la mâchoire serrée. Corvus avait encore sur le coeur l'humiliation cuisante que lui avait imposée Lady Longdubat. Et bien, son héritier en ferait les frais, foi de Black.

Ils aperçurent alors les Malfoy non loin. Lucius semblait donner des ultimes recommandations à Draco qui hochait la tête d'un air sérieux tandis que Narcissa avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Les Malfoy ne faisant pas dans les effusions en public.

Corvus se tourna alors vers ses deux parents.

\- Bon, ben… à plus…, dit-il, mal-à-l'aise, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement de se dandiner lorsqu'il vit le regard réprobateur de sa mère (un Black ne se dandine pas!). Mais Bellatrix s'adoucit immédiatement. Elle savait combien son fils était maladroit et détestait les au-revoir. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa affectueusement une main dans les mèches ébènes qu'il avait ramenées en une queue-de-cheval lâche.

\- Sois sage mon chéri, dit-elle avec un amour visible dans les yeux. Fais honneur au sang Black qui coule dans tes veines.

Corvus se redressa avec fierté en hochant la tête.

\- N'oublie pas de t'amuser aussi, ajouta son père avec un sourire en coin. Mais pas trop tout de même, je ne tiens pas à recevoir une lettre de Poudlard indiquant que tu as mis des cafards dans les verres des Poufsouffles.

Corvus lui fit un regard innocent.

\- Je suis bien trop intelligent pour me faire prendre, répondit-il avec un brin de suffisance.

Rodophus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- N'oublie pas d'être modeste de temps en temps, Corvus, le réprimanda-t-il. Ça te jouera des tours.

Corvus pinça les lèvres, désappointé.

\- Oui, oui, papa.

\- Envoie-nous une lettre pour nous dire dans quelle maison tu es, dit alors sa mère. J'espère que ce sera Serpentard.

Corvus haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord.

\- Aïe, Bella, regarde, ça commence, soupira alors Rodolphus. Notre enfant ingrat dénigre déjà l'autorité de ses vieux parents.

Corvus souffla d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel exagérément. Les deux adultes réprimèrent un ricanement.

Le train siffla alors une fois. Corvus sursauta.

\- Il va partir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se précipita avec la porte d'un des wagons en poussant son chariot.

\- Holà ! Une minute, jeune homme, l'arrêta alors son père.

Corvus se retourna.

\- Quoi ? les pressa-t-il d'un ton excédé.

Rodolphus fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Corvus, tu parles correctement, s'il-te-plait.

Corvus grimaça.

\- Pardon, grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Corvus avisa alors le regard calculateur et malicieux de sa mère. Heu… qu'avait-elle encore inventé ? Elle s'approcha alors tout sourire (plutôt inquiétant le sourire, jugea Corvus).

\- Tu n'embrasses pas ta mère, mon bébé ?

Corvus rougit.

\- Mais maman…, tenta-t-il de protester.

Protestation vaine, puisque Bellatrix l'attira soudain dans une étreinte de fer et lui planta un gros baiser sonore sur la joue. Corvus rougit de gêne en voyant les élèves à la fenêtre du compartiment glousser et se moquer de lui.

\- Aaarg ! C'est bon maman !

\- Moi aussi je veux un bisou, réclama-t-elle en tendant sa joue.

Corvus lui planta un rapide baiser sur la joue et s'extirpa des tentacules maternels. Rodolphus cachait son visage derrière sa main, l'air faussement désespéré, mais Corvus voyait très bien son sourire moqueur. Il commença à hisser ses bagages dans le train.

\- La cage de Cannelle, Corvus, fit alors la voix de son père.

Corvus se figea. Il se retourna vers son père, une moue suppliante sur le visage.

\- Mais…

\- Non, c'était le marché, Corvus, tu n'as trouvé personne.

\- Mais on est arrivé en retard !

Rodolphus darda un regard sévère sur son héritier.

\- Non. Donne-moi cette cage.

Corvus se tourna vers la cage de Cannelle et fixa le petit chaton blanc et roux. Ce dernier s'était réfugié au fond de sa boîte, sa queue enroulée autour de son corps, apeuré par le bruit de la gare. Le chaton fixa son regard bleu clair dans celui de son jeune maître en poussant un petit miaulement qu'on entendit à peine. Corvus pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser à la maison !

\- Attend ! dit-il à son père d'un ton pressé en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Il avisa alors une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge qui montait dans le train un peu plus loin. Elle avait seulement un bagage. Certes, il était très gros et semblait très lourd (elle transportait une bibliothèque ou quoi?), mais nulle trace d'animal quelconque.

\- Je reviens ! dit-il à ses parents.

Il se saisit de la cage de Cannelle et s'élança vers la fille qui entrait dans le train.

\- Hé toi ! appela-t-il.

La fille se retourna, interloquée.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi, répondit Corvus d'un ton impatient en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu peux me garder mon chat le temps d'arriver à Poudlard ?

Il lui tendit la cage et la fille l'attrapa par réflexe, toujours l'air perdue.

\- Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! s'exclama Corvus en faisant demi-tour la laissant là avec la cage de Cannelle dans les bras.

\- Mais, je…

Sa phrase se perdit dans la foule des parents qui disaient au revoir à leur progéniture. Corvus se précipita vers ses parents qui avaient déjà mis sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans le train. Il embrassa rapidement ses parents (même s'il l'avait déjà fait avant) puis monta à son tour dans le train. Le Poudlard Express sonna une nouvelle fois pour signifier qu'il était à présent l'heure de partir. Corvus eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour faire à signe à sa mère et son père et dire « à dans trois mois! » avant que les portes ne se referment.

Une fois dans le train, Corvus se mit en quête d'un compartiment vide. Étant donné qu'il était monté au dernier moment, il y avait néanmoins peu de chances. Il en trouva cependant un dans le dernier wagon et il souffla de soulagement. C'était que sa valise commençait à être lourde. Il déposa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige sur un siège à côté de lui puis poussa sa valise dans un coin. Inutile de la mettre en hauteur là où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre.

Finalement, il s'assit tranquillement, attendant que le train démarre et s'accouda à la fenêtre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors et un jeune garçon roux entra. Corvus le fixa d'un regard critique.

\- La place à libre ? demanda-t-il en montrant la place en face de Corvus. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Corvus tourna son regard vers l'endroit que désignait le garçon puis le reporta sur ce dernier qui attendait toujours.

\- Sauf si tu vois des fantômes, non, répondit-il d'un ton narquois après un silence.

Le garçon frissonna. Il avait une tâche noire sur le nez.

\- Heu… non…, dit-il mal-à-l'aise par le regard perçant de Corvus. Je peux m'installer alors ?

Corvus haussa les épaules puis retourna s'accouder à la fenêtre. L'autre s'installa en faisant un boucan infernal (mais _pourquoi_, par Merlin, voulait-il désespérément mettre sa valise sur le porte bagage?) et Corvus se retint de grincer des dents. Finalement, il s'assit en face de lui.

\- Ron Weasley, se présenta-t-il.

Corvus tourna son regard vers le roux. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien les Weasley qu'il avait vu traverser la barrière comme des moldus.

\- Corvus Black-Lestrange, répondit-il.

Il vit Ron froncer les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et de hausser les épaules.

\- Tu es le premier de ta famille à aller à Poudlard ? demanda Ron en tentant d'engager la conversation.

\- Oui.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit.

\- Ah. Moi, je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard. J'ai intérêt d'être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant c'est Percy qui est Préfet.

Corvus regarda Ron avec plus d'intérêt. Pas si nuls que ça la famille Weasley finalement.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch toi aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le visage de Ron sembla s'illuminer et un air soulagé (sûrement du fait que Corvus ne lui réponde plus par mono-syllabes) s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais je suis bien moins doué que Charlie, il était attrapeur, ou que Fred et George, ils sont batteurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Corvus haussa un sourcil. Complexe d'infériorité ?

\- Fred et Georges font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôle. Et moi on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serais le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de Bill, la vieille baguette de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? le coupa Corvus exaspéré.

Ron le dévisagea d'un air ahuri avant de devenir rouge (de colère ? De gêne ? Peut-être les deux à la fois).

\- Hé ! C'est pas parce que toi tu as vécu dans l'or toute ta vie que tu as le droit de me critiquer ! fit Ron avec morgue.

Corvus agita la main d'un air désinvolte.

\- Mais non, le tranquillisa-t-il d'un ton excédé. C'est juste que t'entendre te comparer à tes frères est exaspérant. Tu n'as pas de caractère propre à toi-même pour vouloir leur ressembler à tout prix ou quoi ? Tu n'es pas obligé de dire que tu vas faire aussi bien qu'eux, tu n'as qu'à faire mieux pour qu'on te fiche la paix !

Ron le fixa, les yeux ronds, bouche-bée.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, lâcha-t-il alors.

Corvus leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, ce Weasley-là était plutôt stupide.

\- Et bien réfléchis en silence à comment tu pourrais faire et laisse-moi profiter du voyage tranquille, grommela Corvus.

Il y eut un silence plus ou moins long, puis :

\- Merci, dit alors Ron.

Corvus retourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour quoi ?

Ron eut un sourire en coin.

\- Pour m'aider.

Corvus cligna des yeux, interloqué, avant de se reprendre et de renifler d'un ton dédaigneux en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Ron sortit de sa poche une espèce de gros rat gris qui dormait.

\- Je te présente Croûtard, le vieux rat dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps et est complètement inutile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « réfléchis en silence et laisse-moi profiter du voyage tranquille » ? siffla Corvus en fusillant Ron du regard.

Ron lui répondit par un sourire contrit.

\- Désolé.

Corvus roula des yeux et sortit le livre d'astronomie qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux (enfin, Corvus dissuadait Ron d'un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche), contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paraissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit coulisser la porte du compartiment.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Corvus, qui n'avait pas envie de manger le déjeuner préparé par les elfes de ses parents, se leva d'un bond. Ron, les oreilles écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwiches. Corvus lui jeta à peine un regard, et se concentra sur les diverses friandise qu'il y avait. Finalement, affamé, il décida de prendre d'un peu de tout puis donna à la jeune femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda.

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux lorsque Corvus revint avec son butin et l'étala sur la banquette. Corvus retint un ricanement en voyant l'air envieux du jeune roux.

Ron déballa un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.

\- Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, soupira-t-il.

Corvus haussa les sourcils, alors qu'il dévorait une Patacitrouille. D'accord les Weasley étaient beaucoup mais quand même…

Il observa Ron mâchonner sans véritable entrain les choses qu'il qualifiait de sandwiches en faisant la grimace à chaque bouchée. Finalement, soufflant d'exaspération, Corvus lâcha :

\- J'ai plus faim, tu en veux ?

\- Je peux ? demanda Ron avec espoir, les yeux brillants.

\- Non, bien sûr, puisque je te le propose, imbécile, ironisa Corvus.

\- Merci.

\- Arrête de me remercier, grommela Corvus. J'ai plus faim je t'ai dit.

\- Je peux prendre ta carte Chocogrenouille ou tu fais la collection ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

\- Juste les rares, répondit Corvus. C'est laquelle celle-là ?

\- Albus Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ai déjà, tu peux la garder.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- En fait, je m'en fiche, moi aussi je l'ai.

Corvus fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- Bon, donne, alors. Je me débrouillerais pour l'échanger contre une autre à quelqu'un…, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres.

Ron voulait absolument lui faire une démonstration de magie (ridicule, soit dit en passant, franchement, son rat était déjà assez laid comme ça, inutile de le changer de couleur, pour du jaune en plus), quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit soudain sur une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus qui sembla étrangement familière à Corvus. Derrière elle suivait Neville Longdubat, un air craintif encore inscrit sur son visage.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? déclara-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Neville a perdu le sien.

Pas une grande perte, pensa Corvus. Surtout s'il s'agit de cet imbécile de Longdubat.

\- Non, répondit Corvus avec une grimace dégoûtée. J'aurais vu un crapaud, je l'aurais balancé par la fenêtre pour qu'il retourne à l'état sauvage, de toute façon.

Ron poussa une exclamation outrée et Neville écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- Toi ! s'exclama subitement la fille alors en posant les yeux sur Corvus.

\- Moi, répondit Corvus en haussant un sourcil (il avait piqué cette expression à Severus).

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Tu es l'idiot qui m'a refilé son chat sans explications à la gare !

Ah. Voilà d'où elle lui était familière. Corvus se leva d'un bond.

\- Où est Cannelle ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour d'elle.

La fille cligna des yeux.

\- C'est une femelle ? Pourtant, je croyais que…

Corvus la fusilla du regard.

\- Non, assena-t-il d'un ton grinçant bien qu'il sentit ses joues prendre une légère teinte rouge. C'est un mâle. Mais cet imbécile refuse qu'on l'appelle autrement.

Et puis pourquoi se justifiait-il d'abord ?

\- Où est-il ? répéta-t-il.

La fille le considéra en silence un instant et Corvus se retint de soupirer d'exaspération. Puis elle regarda dans le compartiment et avisa Hedwige qui les snobait en regardant résolument du côté de la fenêtre. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Les élèves ne sont autorisé à n'avoir qu'UN SEUL animal, c'est précisé dans le règlement de l'école.

Elle l'énervait avec son ton moralisateur ! Neville marmonna quelque chose du genre : « je vais voir plus loin s'ils ont vu Trevor », puis s'éloigna.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Corvus en fixant la fille droit dans les yeux.

Elle était légèrement plus grande que lui. La fille lui rendit son regard.

\- C'est interdit d'avoir deux animaux, lui expliqua-t-elle comme s'il était passablement débile.

\- Je répète : et alors ?

Ron les regardait l'un et l'autre successivement s'attendant presque à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus pour se battre. Finalement la fille leva les yeux au ciel comme si Corvus était un petit enfant capricieux.

\- Suis-moi, dit-elle en faisant volte-face.

Corvus fut tenté de ne pas lui obéir, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait osé lui donner un _ordre_, mais se dit que ce serait plus raisonnable de la suivre. Après tout, elle avait Cannelle en otage. Le compartiment dans lequel elle était installée se situait un peu plus loin, il y avait aussi les affaires de Neville Longdubat avec les siennes. Dans un coin : la cage de Cannelle.

Corvus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et s'approcha. Le chaton, jusque-là allongé, se redressa et miaula doucement quand il vit son maître. Corvus passa un doigt à travers les barreaux et Cannelle le lécha de sa petite langue râpeuse en ronronnant. Corvus rit avant de se rappeler subitement de la présence de la fille derrière lui. Il se redressa le dos raide et se tourna vers elle.

\- Bien, je te remercie de l'avoir gardé. Je m'appelle Corvus Black-Lestrange, se présenta-t-il.

Autant se montrer civilisé avec elle. Les yeux de la fille se plissèrent comme si elle réfléchissait puis son visage s'éclaira soudain. Elle serra la main que lui avait tendue Corvus.

\- Hermione Granger. Et selon les Lois Sang-Pur tu me dois un service à la hauteur de celui que je t'ai rendu, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un sourire aimable (heeeuuuu?).

Corvus écarquilla les yeux en passant en revue dans sa tête toutes les familles Sang-Pur qu'il connaissait. Granger, Granger, Granger… Ce nom ne lui disait rien, par Merlin !

\- À quelle Famille es-tu apparentée ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise grâce en retirant sa main.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'accentua et elle eut une petite exclamation moqueuse.

\- Aucune.

\- Mais…

Corvus se sentait perdu, et c'était plutôt désagréable comme sensation. Il aimait bien que tout soit organisé, et ceci n'était absolument pas prévu.

\- J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Même si je dois avouer que deux mois ne sont pas suffisant pour apprendre toutes vos lois. Enfin… j'ai au moins les bases, reprit Hermione.

Il fallut tout son self-control et sa dignité de Sang-Pur à Corvus pour que sa mâchoire ne s'écrase pas au sol. Cette fille… une née-moldue ? Mais… elle connaissait beaucoup trop de choses pour…

\- Je pense que j'irais à Serdaigle, continua Hermione comme si elle parlait toute seule.

\- Evidemment…, marmonna Corvus d'un ton ironique.

\- Et toi ?

Corvus haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai lu que tous les Black entraient à Serpentard, continua-t-elle, c'est une sorte de tradition, tu penses aller là-bas ?

Corvus la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu vas arrêter de sortir toutes tes connaissances possibles et imaginables ? Comment tu sais tout ça sur ma famille, de toute façon ?

\- Je lis beaucoup, répondit Hermione comme si cette réponse se suffisait à elle seule.

Merlin, qu'elle était exaspérante. Mais c'était peut-être utile de l'avoir à ses côtés…

\- Je vais garder ton chat jusqu'à Poudlard, décida Hermione bien que cette idée semblait la rebuter (était-ce parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Cannelle ou bien parce que cela impliquait d'enfreindre le règlement?). Je te le rendrais là-bas en le faisant passer pour le mien.

Corvus fut tenté de lui dire : « Merci, mais non merci » et de s'enfuir avec la cage, mais se dit que d'une part ce serait idiot car il serait obligé d'abandonner Cannelle à un moment ou un autre, et d'autre part, ça manquerait cruellement d'élégance, sans parler du fait qu'il ferait honte à sa famille en se comportant ainsi. Un Black ne revenait pas sur ses décisions et ses engagements, aussi douloureux fussent-ils.

Corvus marmonna donc quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à un assentiment.

\- Oh, et, ajouta Hermione de ce ton autoritaire visiblement caractéristique chez elle. Tu ferais bien d'allez mettre tes robes d'école, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

.

**NdA****:** Et voili voilou ! C'est à partir de ce chapitre que les choses commencent vraiment ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? ;) Je tiens à préciser que la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre suivant et maintenant que j'ai repris la fac et le boulot, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre (plus de détail dans mon profil si vous voulez XD).

**Qq explications****: **Alors, plusieurs choses (comme d'hab diriez-vous). Déjà, je ne pouvais décemment pas oublier Hedwige ! Donc je l'ai rajoutée plus tard x). Ensuite, quant à la réaction de Lady Longdubat, il me semble que c'est exactement comme ça qu'elle réagirait si les Lestrange avaient bel et bien été innocentés, enfin, c'est mon point de vue, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai encore une fois (tout comme le chapitre précédent), repris plusieurs éléments et discussions provenant du canon, notamment en ce qui concerne Ron, tout ce qu'il dit à propos de ses frères est tel quel (ou presque) dans le canon. J'ai aussi essayé de coller au plus proche du caractère d'Hermione, ai-je réussi selon vous ? Pour ce qui est de Neville, je vais normalement faire de même, mais, évidemment, puisque Corvus va le prendre pour bouc émissaire il sera un peu plus présent (ou du moins d'une manière différente) que dans le canon. Aussi, pour certaines choses que pense Corvus (notamment à propos de la supériorité du Sang), ne soyez pas surpris(es), c'est tout de même Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange qui l'ont élevé XD. Voilà, c'est un peu près tout ! Ah, non, encore une chose ! À propos de la "naissance" de Corvus et de son entrée "miraculeuse" dans le monde Sang-Pur, je laisse le mystère s'obscurcir... Allez-y de vos théories ! Une partie du suspens sera révélé dans quelques chapitres... ;)

**Au prochain épisode... ****Géant, barques et répartition !**

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


End file.
